An Unlikely Predicament
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Lilly's home alone and decides to do something naughty...And what if Miley comes home? Started as a oneshot, but now a full-length, mostly fluffy story.
1. Part 1: Caught

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't written anything for Liley in a long time…Sorry about that I've been working on some Buffy the Vampire Slayer stories. This idea was just a random freewrite I decided to try out today. It's mostly smut and my first fic with detailed sex scenes. Never thought I'd write one of those. Hope it turned out ok.**

**Thanks to all my twitter friends who entertain me on a daily basis and if you don't know who I am or aren't following me right now my name is LilFuffy so feel free to follow me. I enjoy making new friends on there. (I'm shameless.)**

Lilly Truscott stared almost longingly at the bed across the room, perfectly made and completely empty. It was one of those rare nights that she was home alone and she missed her best friend something terribly. Miley was off doing a concert though and wouldn't be back til very late. Normally Lilly would have been there with her but she had a history paper due the next day and needed to finish it with no distraction so had opted to stay home this time.

She had finished her paper over a half hour ago though and was now left with nothing to do. She was wishing now that she had just taken her laptop along with and locked herself in Hannah's dressing room until the paper was done. Then she'd be able to watch the end of the concert at least.

It made her sad that she couldn't be there to support the girl who had come to mean so much to her. Sure it wasn't the first concert she had missed since finding out Miley was Hannah Montana, but usually those ones were out of state and she couldn't attend. It was the definitely the first one however since she had moved in with the Stewarts. With Robbie Ray now being her guardian he allowed Lilly to go wherever they did so long as she kept her school work just as Miley had too. That extra time together had brought the girls closer than ever.

Lilly sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew there was more to it than just a general closeness she just didn't want to put a name on what she was feeling. Afraid that if she did so than there would be no going back and everything would change.

Trying to clear her head she got up and wondered out of the barn turned bedroom and headed back into the house through the kitchen door. After making herself a sandwich she made herself comfortable on the couch, determined to find something on TV to take her mind off of it all.

She began flicking through the channels so fast she didn't catch more than a glimpse of what was on, missing the face of her best friend. She was already several channels past it before she realized what she had seen. Turning it back quickly it was only then that she remembered they were televising the concert Miley was performing tonight.

A smile came to her face as she listened to the chorus of an expected song filled the speakers on the entertainment center. No matter how many concerts she did, everybody expected her to sing the song they all loved. Best of Both Worlds was by far still one of people's favorite Hannah Songs.

Trying to remember the song list for this particular set, Lilly was sure the concert was probably coming to an end.

"Thank you so much! You guys have been awesome tonight," Hannah's voice rang out as the song came to a close. "Ya'll been having a good time tonight?" She paused listening to the audience scream loudly. "Alright so how about some more?" The audience screamed louder as the notes for Bottom of the Ocean began to play.

Lilly had always loved this song but it made her a little sad. The song was so deep and so powerful. Watching Hannah fall back into the pit on stage toward the end of the song made her heart jump. She knew this was a trick they used to give her a little extra time for the next costume change, but she couldn't remember which song was up next.

A whispered "Rock Mafia," was heard just before the notes for Can't be Tamed filled the stadium and Hannah burst on stage in dressed in a tight black tank top that showed a little cleavage and tight leather pants. A silver chain looped around her waist and hanging down a little on her right side.

Watching the concerts from backstage she always got to see them from the side, she wasn't used to seeing her friend perform from this angle. And watching the secret brunette dance around on that stage in an outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination, Lilly could feel her mouth go dry and a warm tingling feeling she never felt before fill her lower half.

As the song went on the feeling only seemed to get worse and she wasn't sure what was happening to her. What she could do about it.

Flipping of the TV she couldn't stand to watch another minute afraid it was only going to keep getting more intense. She wandered back into the room she shared with the pop star, laying back on her bed. She started flipping through photos on her phone of her with both of her best friends, anything to change where her head was going.

Soon the ones with Oliver ended though and it was just picture after picture of Miley or the two of them in silly poses. Her hand started to wander lower glazing lightly over her jeans where she was so hot. But it wasn't enough and she was about to slip her hand under the waist band of her pants before stopping herself.

She'd heard girls in the locker room talking about touching themselves down there and how good it felt but she had never done it herself. Could she really do that? Just thinking about touching herself in that way after thoughts of the sexy girl who shared room had her head filled with all kinds of confusing thoughts.

_Wait did she just think Miley was sexy?_

What was happening to her? Another picture popped up on her phone of Miley laid out on the beach in her bikini and she wanted to drool. Her toned stomach clearly displayed made Lilly more horny than she ever thought she could be and she knew she had to do something about it.

Setting her phone down on her night stand, she got up and flicked the lights off in the room, before stripping herself naked and throwing her clothes in the hamper. Turning on the stereo next to her bed she hooked her iPod in not caring what played, just not wanting to feel alone in what she was about to do. It barely registered though that it was on her Hannah Montana playlist, so nervous about the thought of what she was about to so.

Climbing between the covers she laid there for a minute unsure of what to do next. _What do they do in all those romance movies Miley and I always watch?_ Instead her mind wandered to Miley again and her hands found her breast gently rubbing them. Miley's voice filling her ears making the fantasy even easier to slip into. It wasn't long before one of her hands began a journey south seeking out where she really wanted it to be.

Hesitantly she felt the wetness down there, sliding her fingers trying to figure out what to do. Her fingers began gliding over her clit making her feel better than she's ever felt before. The pressure began to build begging for a release and it wasn't long before she began calling out Miley's name as she came hard.

Feeling more relaxed than she'd ever felt in her life, she couldn't make herself move. The last thought she had was she needed to put on some pajama before Miley came home as she fell asleep.

Walking along the barn Miley could see the lights were all off inside so she opened the door as quietly as she could. The only sound inside was her own voice. Lilly must have fallen asleep with the radio on. As she flipped off the radio she heard Lilly saying her name but it sounded kind of off. Ignoring it she went into the closet and changed into her pj's before crawling into bed.

She was still kind of keyed up from the concert though and was having a hard time falling asleep. She could hear Lilly moving all over the place over there, thinking she sure must be having quite the dream.

Just as her mind was finally starting to clear, she heard Lilly call out her name even more loudly than she had before. It was then she understood the tone to Lilly's mumbling. Lilly was aroused, and she was calling Miley's name.

Now she really couldn't sleep her mind running a million miles an hour. She didn't dare let herself hope that her blonde friend was attracted to her. That would only happen in her wildest fantasies. She had realized she was in love with Lilly shortly after moving into this house, but she never dared believe Lilly would ever return those feelings.

It could just be a dream right? Doesn't mean anything.

The movement settled down and she figured Lilly's mind had finally let her settle down. She could faintly smell a familiar odor and she was sure she knew what it was. Lilly had obviously come and just the thought was making Miley get really hot herself. She wasn't sure what to do about it though. She wasn't sure she dared take care of it with Lilly in the room in case she woke up and caught her, but it was a little late to use the shower for release as she usually did. She didn't want her dad and brother questioning why she suddenly came back in the house for a shower when she said she was going to bed.

The more she thought about what Lilly had been doing next to her though the hotter she became and she couldn't take it anymore. She might be taking a big risk to their friendship, but the not knowing was going to drive her insane.

Slipping out of bed she moved over to Lilly's and began to climb under the covers, figuring it would be a good cover, often they would sleep in each other's bed if they were feeling needy. She was surprised to find Lilly completely naked. She couldn't really see her that well but enough to really get her imagination running. She knew she needed to stop looking and finally with all the willpower she could muster she climbed in carefully not to touch her just yet.

"Miley, that you?" Lilly called out sleepily. Not really awake just yet.

"Yeah it's me hon," Miley wanted to smack herself for using the endearment but she didn't think Lilly had processed it. She wanted to run her hands through Lilly's hair but didn't dare. Knowing Lilly was naked right beside her she was feeling so many things. She didn't know what happened when Lilly realized this factor though.

It didn't take her long though. Even in the dark she could see Lilly's eyes spring open, "oh shit. Miley wha…what are you doing?"

Not ready to divulge her intentions just yet, "I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I…I don't, you just uh…caught me by surprise," Lilly stammered unsure of what to do now. She knew she was caught no matter what she did and what could she tell Miley if she asked her?

Miley couldn't stand to see how freaked the girl she was in love with was. She decided to help the other girl out. "Lilly can I ask you something?"

Lilly wasn't sure she wanted to hear the question but she knew Miley would likely ask anyway so she just nodded her head knowing Miley could see her now that their eyes had both completely adjusted to the dark.

"Have you ever, ya know, touched yourself?" Miley asked with mock hesitance. She knew the answer she just didn't want to freak Lilly out. Lilly looked like the proverbial deer-in-headlights with her eyes wide. She didn't make her answer instead answering her own question, "I have."

Hearing Miley admit such a thing, Lilly figure she could admit it herself. Especially since she figured Miley knew anyway. "Tonight was the first time."

Miley just nodded her head in understanding. "Who were you thinking about while you were doing it?"

Lilly tried to come up with a lie, knowing she couldn't admit the truth. Not only was she unsure of how Miley would feel about it, she was also in a very vulnerable state right now. Miley took it out of her hands once again however.

"I'll tell you who I think about. Sometimes when I'm in the shower I start to think about you Lilly. Your smile, your laugh, your voice and I can't stop myself. It's you Lilly every time." Lilly was speechless, she couldn't even begin to voice the thoughts filling her head. "I came home long before I climbed into your bed too. I heard you calling my name."

Still Lilly could say nothing. Everything Miley was saying was just too much to comprehend. Miley was attracted to her and had been for while. She had heard her earlier touching herself and calling out her name.

"Do you know what I wonder now Lilly?" Miley asked quietly.

"Hmm," was the only answer she could even respond.

"I wonder what the real thing would be like. I wonder…" she trailed off leaving it open, hoping for some type of response from Lilly.

Before she could let herself think about it to much, she scooted closer to Miley until their faces were mere inches apart. "I just need to see…I want to kiss you. Can I?" she whispered almost breathlessly as if they had already made out for hours and needed oxygen.

Miley couldn't speak but only nod her head in encouragement, which was barely recognized before Lilly crashed their lips together. Sparks flew as soon as contact was made and neither girl felt the need to pull apart just yet. Not even bothering to take a breath they deepened the kiss, tongues instantly battling for dominance.

Miley wound her arms around Lilly's shoulders feeling the softest skin she'd ever felt pulling her closer. Lilly did the same only wrapping her arms around Miley's waist making it so they were flush against each other. Rolling so Lilly was on top, Miley's hands roamed across Lilly's bare back, loving the feel of it beneath her fingers.

Finally they pulled part resting their foreheads against each other's, trying to catch their breaths. "That was um…wow," Lilly whispered almost to herself. "I think I want to do with again, only you need fewer clothes."

_Did she really just say that?_

Miley stared at her in shock. She was totally ready to go there with Lilly. Had been dreaming about it for so long, but she was sure this was all new to her friend. She didn't want to push her into something she'd later regret. She loved her to much for that. "Lilly are you sure you want to go there?" Maybe it was time to tell her everything. "I want to do that with you more than anything in the world. I'm in love with you, have been for awhile. But if you're not ready it's ok."

Miley was in love with her? Wow she wasn't expecting that. She knew she felt closer to Miley than she did anybody else, but was that what she was feeling? The more she thought about the more she suspected it was.

She didn't even have to hesitate, "I love you too. Now get your shirt off so I can kiss you again without interruption," she ordered.

Miley was floored and extremely turned on by Lilly's command. "Yes ma'am. But ah…you'll have to let me up."

"Oh right," Lilly laughed sitting back on Miley's legs so she could sit up and pull her shirt off. To impatient to wait though, as soon as she was upright Lilly reached for the ends of Miley's shirt and pulled it off revealing the other girls naked breasts. Both girls studied each other. Sure they had seen each other naked before, but never like this.

Without warning Miley sudden latched onto Lilly's right breast suckling while using her hand to give the other one some attention as well. Locking her fingers into the long dark hair Lilly held her in place, her head tilted back in pure bliss. Miley couldn't get enough and switched sides, loving the taste and feel of Lilly's skin. She waited so long for this moment and now that it was here she felt as if it was a dream.

Pulling away Lilly leaned down to kiss Miley again pushing her back onto the bed as she did so. Kissing deeper than any girl had ever kissed before they ran their hands along each other's bodies, memorizing every part of each by feel they possibly good.

"You still…have…to many…clothes on," Lilly panted tugging on Miley's pajama bottoms as she did so. The two made short work of getting them off followed quickly by her panties before they crash their bodies back together again, loving the skin on skin contact they now had.

Miley rolled them over so she was on top leaning down to suckle Lilly's neck. If it wasn't for the lust that had taken over her entire body she probably would have thought twice about leaving the girl with a hickey they'd have to explain, but she wasn't. Leaving a trail of kisses in her wake she slowly made her way down Lilly's body towards her ultimate destination.

Lilly's whole body was warm to the touch as Miley ran her hands along the smaller girl's thighs, parting them slowly, fascinated by the treasure she had found. She wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to give Lilly more pleasure than she's ever had before but she was unsure how to go about it. She knew what she wanted to do, what she had dreamed about.

She also knew there'd be no going back if they didn't stop now and she was fairly certain Lilly was a virgin just as she was. "Lilly are you sure about this?"

"Yes baby, please make love to me." Miley smiled at the endearment that was all the encouragement she needed before running her thumb through the wetness she found. She let her fingers gently explore, watching in as Lilly arched her back in pleasure, seeking a more intimate touch.

Smelling the sweet smell coming off the blonde girl, Miley knew she had to have a taste and leaned into slowly lick the girls slit, loving the taste. "Oh that feels so good. Please Miley."

Having always been so in tune with each other Miley knew exactly what Lilly was asking and began to slip two fingers in. When she met some resistance she pause for a minute letting Lilly get used to the feeling. "Ok baby, you ready?" When she saw Lilly nod her head she leaned back down putting her mouth back on Lilly's clit while she pushed through the barrier.

Lilly felt uncomfortable for only a second before the pleasure over came her and she start screaming for Miley. It wasn't long before an orgasm over took her and she flooded Miley as she came. Using her tongue Miley cleaned the younger girl up before crawling up her body to hold her head close to her heart. Kissing her on the forehead, the two just sat in silence for a moment taking in what had just happened.

"Wow I never knew it could feel like that," Lilly spoke quietly breaking the silence. "I've never…well obviously you probably figured that out. You were my first."

Miley couldn't help the grin that spread across her face knowing no one else has ever touched her Lilly, and if she had her way no one else ever would. "I'm glad, and I've never done it either. I've been hoping you would be mine."

Lilly looked up at Miley then seeing the sincerity in her eyes and knew that what just happened wouldn't be a one time thing. This wasn't just two girls experimenting and testing things out. This was love in its truest form. They were more than friends now they were lovers. "I love you so much Miley, I don't know when it began but I know it's true."

"I love you too Lilly, with all my heart. I want you to be my girlfriend, and someday after we've graduated high school I want us to get married."

After everything tonight Lilly didn't think she could be shocked anymore, but apparently Miley was going for a record or something. "Was that like a proposal?"

"Do you want it to be?" Miley asked back.

Lilly thought for a minute and she knew she couldn't imagine being with anybody else. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Miley though. "I'd love that."

"Well then it is. Lilly will you marry me?" she asked with all the love she could.

"Yes I will," Lilly answered kissing Miley deeply, still able to taste herself on the taller girls lips just a bit. "But that's a way off. But right now I think we should celebrate."

Smirking, "Oh yeah how she we do that."

"By me doing exactly what you did to me."

And with that thought in mind Lilly proceeded to show Miley exactly how much she loved her.

**The End…**_or is it?_


	2. Part 2: The Morning After

**A/N: Ok so when I posted "The End…or is it?" on the first part I meant it more as a statement to their lives starting then, then that I was going to write more. But then so many people wanted more I thought I'd do it. Sorry it took so long to get around to it.**

**This is a short chapter, but there is more to come, it will probably be several short chapters, but I'm not sure how many there will be, it probably won't be very long though. Anyway enough rambling…Enjoy!**

**Part 2- The Morning After**

Lilly woke up sore the next morning, but not in a bad way. No in fact it was in the most delicious way and she couldn't help the smile that took over her face. An arm was wrapped securely around her waist, keeping the person behind her tightly against her. She wanted to turn and just bask in the sight that is her new lover, but she was too comfy to move. She snuggled down into the pillow some more, before letting out a deep breath. They didn't have anywhere to be today, so she let herself fall back into sleep.

She woke again to a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "Mm, good morning, baby. When I first woke up I was afraid last night had been a dream."

Lilly shifted herself around to around and stare into Miley's beautiful eyes. Placing a hand on her cheek, she leaned in and delivered a soft kiss, before pulling back to look deeply into her eyes. "It was a dream Miley, it was a dream come true for both of us.

"Mmm," Miley whispered, nuzzling her nose into Lilly's. "I could just lay like this forever."

"Well maybe not forever, as I'm sure your dad will come looking for us eventually. But we have a few minutes." Lilly snuggled in close to Miley resting her head on the taller girl's chest, releasing a sign of contentment. "I never knew it would be like this. I feel so happy and so content."

Pressing a kiss into the blonde hair, "I know what you mean." She paused, placing another kiss into the smaller girl's hair before rubbing her nose in it breathing in the sent that was uniquely her Lilly. "We should go out tonight."

Tilting her head to look back into Miley's eyes, "Out? Like on a date?"

"Sure why not? You're my girlfriend now aren't ya?" Miley asked in her southern drawl.

Lilly smiled, reaching up to kiss Miley lightly on the lips. "If I remember last night correctly, I'm more than that, I'm your fiancé."

"That's right. Well on our date we'll have to pick you out a ring."

Lilly shook her head, "No we don't need to do that. I don't need one."

"Yes we do! I want to make it clear to the world that you have someone who loves you." Miley said sincerely, running a hand lightly across Lilly's back and up to her neck. Running her fingers though the blonde hair, she pulled Lilly closer to deliver her a deep kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Lilly let herself settle down before she dared tried to speak. "Does that mean you want to tell your Dad?"

Miley kissed her nose. "Tonight, after our date." She leaned in to deliver a deep open-mouthed kiss to Lilly's already slightly parted lips, suckling other blonde's bottom lip between her teeth. She rolled the smaller girl onto her back, placing herself gently on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

Breaking away, Miley slid her mouth along Lilly's jaw and down her neck to the hickey she'd left the night before. Giving it a kiss she continued her journey southward, latching onto Lilly's left breast. The other girl arched her back in pleasure, letting out a soft moan.

"God, Miley, don't stop."

Miley ran her left hand lightly and slowly down the right side of Lilly's body, drawing out the feeling and teasing the other girl. Her hand found a soft thigh and caressed it, moving towards the ultimate prize. But before she could feel her love's arousal a knock sounded on their bedroom door.

"Hey Mile, Lilly, got some fresh blueberry pancakes, just out of the oven. Better hurry before Jackson eats them all," Robbie Ray called through the door.

"Well that was a mood killer," Miley grunted starting to move off of Lilly. She didn't get far though before Lilly wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her back down.

"Nah uh, girl, you best be finishing what you started," Lilly smiled, using her free hand to guide Miley's back to where she wanted it.

"Lilly Truscott finally found something she loved more than food?" Miley teased as her fingers easily slipped through the wetness she found on her lover.

"Yes, now please just, don't stop," Lilly demanded breathlessly.

Miley smirked down at her girlfriend, "Ooh, she's bossy when she wants to come. Definite turn on." She then proceeded to kiss Lilly deeply as the other girl came hard within a few thrusts of her fingers. "I love you so much," Miley whispered into her ear as they laid side by side cuddled together in the aftermath, completely at peace just holding each other.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Bud, Lil, sorry ya missed the pancakes but I warned ya," Robbie Ray told the girls when they finally made their way into the main house. It had taken longer than normal for them to get dressed once they had finally managed to drag themselves away from each other.

Neither girl able to keep their eyes off the other or the smiles they exchanged back and for, almost as if they were talking in code. Many times while they were dressing, Miley tried to reach out and touch Lilly only to have her hand slapped away stating they needed to make an appearance before Miley's dad came back. It took some time to figure out the right way to cover the hickey that now adorned Lilly's neck as well.

"That's ok, Daddy, we wanted to go out to breakfast anyway."

"We did?" Lilly asked, thinking they hadn't made any definite plans just yet for the day.

"Yes, remember we just talked about it this _morning_," Miley hinted.

"Oh right, and then we'd be gone…all day," Lilly answered back, hoping Miley would hear the question in her voice. Miley just smiled and nodded her head yes, signally they should head out. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Miley grabbed Lilly's hand, holding it for the short walk to her car. She opened the door for her girlfriend with her free hand, only stopping their hand holding long enough to walk around to the other side of the car and slide in. Turning the car on, she grabbed Lilly's hand again as they headed out for their first date.


	3. Part 3: The Date pt 1

**A/N: Ok so I know I suck and it's been a year since I wrote anything to this. I am SO SO Sorry, when I wrote part 2 I had ever intention of finishing it. But then I got sucked into Fuffy and then later Calzona. But I've been bitten by the Liley bug once again and am already working on part 4. So if you're still reading... THANK YOU!  
**

**Part 3- The Date (pt. 1)**

"Ok, when you asked me on a date for tonight, I actually thought you meant, well tonight," Lilly said smiling at the brunette who was holding her hand. Miley just smiled and lifted their joined hands up to place a light kiss on Lilly's knuckles.

"I changed my mind," the brunette shrugged.

"So where are we going, Love?" Lilly asked, the endearment easily rolling off her tongue. No relationship had ever been this easy before. It only showed her how much they were meant to be.

"Do you trust me?"

It wasn't even a question for Lilly. "With my life."

"Good, then just sit back and don't worry where we're going." Miley had several things in mind to do today. She wanted Lilly to just sit back and enjoy and not worry about a single thing. But first on their agenda, breakfast. Well maybe brunch, since it was hedging on almost noon at this point.

She pulled into the parking of one of her and Lilly's favorite restaurants. Lilly could have sworn the car wasn't even off before Miley was on her side of the car, once again opening the door for her. "Miles, you don't have to keep doing that."

The brunette leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Lilly's lips. "Hush, I want to." Tucking her lover's hand back into her own, they made their way inside. Once they were seated in a booth, they briefly glanced at the menus in front of them, but didn't pick them up, already knowing what they'd each order.

When Miley's hand reached across the table, Lilly easily took the hint and placed her own inside it. The secret pop star smiled. "You have no idea, how good this feels, and how long I've wanted this."

Lilly smiled back, and without breaking their hold, got up and moved around the table to sit next to her fiancé. "I think I do. I know I was slower to get here. Honestly the thought just never crossed my mind. But as soon as it did, I could think of nothing else but being with you."

"Doesn't matter, you're here now. And I'm so unbelievably happy." The waitress chose that moment to come over and take their orders. Neither girl bothered to give her more than a glance as they spouted off their orders.

Lilly moved back over to the other side of the booth when their food came. Not because she wanted to leave Miley's side, but because it made it easier to eat. Besides it was only a small blip of time. They had the rest of their lives together to look forward too.

The conversation flowed easily between them, much the same as it had before, but with their feelings for the other underlining everything they said. Their eyes spoke more than their mouths did at quiet moments. Their hands only pulling apart when one needed both their hands for something.

All too soon the food was gone from their plates and the two just sat in a comfortable silence, neither ready to get up just yet. Their waitress came to take their plates, leaving the check upside down on the table.

Lilly wasn't sure what to do when Miley told her to leave her money alone when she reached for her wallet to pay her portion of the check. Except when they were Hannah and Lola, Lilly always paid her own way. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't even," Miley started. "Remember, this is a date, and I asked you out. Therefore I pay," she finished, leaving no room for debate as she grabbed the check and moved to pay it without Lilly even being able to catch a glimpse of it. "And just for future reference, that means everything we do today is on me." To soften her words, she pulled Lilly out of the booth and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips once she was standing. "Deal?"

"Deal," the blond agreed without much fight. She knew there'd be no convincing Miley otherwise. She let a smile take over her face as she thought about what life with Miley would be like. The girl took care of her own. And Lilly would happily accept the title of belonging to Miley.

She quickly let the truth of the situation hit home to her. Miley had asked her to marry her, and if they were married it wouldn't matter who paid for things now. Eventually everything would belong to both of them anyway.

They drove around town for awhile, Miley had one destination still in mind, but she wanted to wait for awhile, to really catch Lilly off guard, so instead she drove over to the skate park knowing Lilly's gear was in trunk of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Lilly asked her when she realized where they were.

Miley didn't answer right away, instead waiting until they were both standing next to the car. She maneuvered them so Lilly was backed up against the passenger side door. Placing a hand on her cheek, she kissed her softly, and then more aggressively as Lilly sighed into the kiss. When they both needed air she pulled back. "One of the things I love about you, is watching you skate. I haven't gotten to see that lately, in fact I don't think you've even been out here since we moved into the new house."

"No I haven't," Lilly realized with a start.

"So the next hour is all yours. Show me your moves," Miley smirked, knowing Lilly would pick up her hidden meaning. For the next hour, Miley found herself smiling like a maniac as she watched her girlfriend from the sidelines as she slipped back into element. Apparently skateboarding was just like riding a bike, you never forgot.

"That was awesome, Miles, but now I'm all sweaty," Lilly told her when she'd finally made her way back to Miley's side.

"Didn't hear me complaining last night."

That earned her a slap to the shoulder as Lilly looked around to make sure nobody had heard them. "That's not the same."

Miley just rolled her eyes, but knew she was right, but she didn't want to drive all the way back out to the ranch house. "Alright, well the tenants just moved out, so how about we head over to the old house and you can rinse off there."

Knowing she had everything she'd need in her bag in the trunk, Lilly nodded letting Miley lead their way out to the car. Miley had never been so glad that her dad decided to hang on to their old house and just rent it out, instead of selling it. There was another thought in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Shrugging it off, she took off for their beach house.

As soon as Miley had unlocked the door, Lilly headed up to their old bathroom with her skate bag in hand. What she didn't realize was that Miley was right behind her. Before she knew what was happening, she was pressed up against the bathroom door, with Miley's tongue explorer every crevice of her mouth. "Watching you skate got me so hot," Miley whispered, between deep breaths.

"Well I guess it's time I paid you back for this morning," Lilly smiled, peeling her shirt off and chucking it to the side, peeling Miley's off soon after.


	4. Part 4: The Date pt 2

**A/N: I know nothing about jewelry…so yeah…**

**Part 4- The Date (pt. 2)**

Their shower ran cold long before they were satisfied with each other. Putting their discarded clothing back on, they made their way back out of the house, both with equally large grins on their faces. Gentle kisses were exchanged once they were back in the car, before Miley put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. "Now I'm really glad Daddy didn't let go of this old house."

Lilly knew exactly what she was talking about. "Me too. So where too next?"

"You'll see."

The blonde put a hand on her girlfriend's thigh rubbing lightly, hoping maybe Miley would give her something. "You won't tell me?" she all but pouted. Underneath her hand she could feel the muscles in her lover's leg tighten as she wiggled around. "Not even if I promise to make it worth it?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart. Not gonna happen."

Lilly pulled her arm back crossing her arms over her chest like a little kid. "So not fair."

Miley just let out a small laugh. "I know you're not really upset with me, but you look so doggon cute like that." Which just got her a 'hhrrmph' as Lilly sunk herself deeper into her seat. They were both feeling the effects of the night before and today but Lilly probably more so, after spending that hour at the skate park. The girl was probably pretty tired. "Look, it's gonna be a bit of a drive, so why don't you sit back and close your eyes for a minute."

The native of California thought about protesting, but she realized Miley was just trying to look out for her, and she was feeling a bit tired. It probably wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a minute. So she just gave Miley a small nod, and smile, before tilting her chair back and closing her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was being awoken by the softest of kisses being placed upon her lips. It seemed Miley couldn't get her fill of touching or kissing her now that they were finally together. "Mmm, how long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"An hour!" Lilly exclaimed sitting up, forcing Miley to pull back quick. "Where are we?"

"LA."

"LA? You drove all the way to LA? Why?"

"More options here," the brunette answered vaguely. She didn't give Lilly a chance to respond, instead getting out and going around to help Lilly out of the car. They headed out of the parking lot and down past several shops, when Lilly realized just where they were headed.

"Miley, I told you, we don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do. Now come on," the taller girl said as she pulled on their joined hands, leading Lilly into what she new to be a very pricey jewelry store, but not much further before she planted her feet.

"Miley…"

"No, listen," Miley interrupted. "If I wouldn't have let my mouth run away from me, I would have given you a nice romantic dinner, with flowers and candles, before I proposed. But I was so caught up in the moment and I couldn't wait. But we're doing one thing right. You are going to pick out a ring, and I say you, because you will have it for the rest of your life, and I want it to be special. If you don't like anything here we'll go to another store, and another."

Lilly knew when she was in a losing battle. Miley's tone told her all she needed to know. So instead she begrudgingly started looking at rings. But as time wore on she found herself getting more excited by the prospect. Miley was going to buy her an engagement ring, a symbol that she was taken, permanently off the market.

"Pick whatever you want, Lil. Don't even look at the cost," Miley whispered in her ear when it became obvious Lilly was considering all the lower priced settings.

"Mi…"

"Don't Miley me. You know we can afford it. And by we, I mean you and I, because after that ring gets placed on your finger, far as I'm concerned it's a done deal."

Once again knowing she had lost, the smaller girl began looking at every ring within her sights. But still she didn't find one that stood out to her. Both girls began to think that maybe it was time to try a different store. Just as Miley was about to suggest it, a sparkle caught Lilly's eye and she made her way over to a case she hadn't previously looked in.

There nestled smack dab in the middle was simple princess cut diamond in a gold band, with several more small diamonds imbedded in the band on each side. It was simple enough for the tomboy that still hid within Lilly, but girly enough to really show off.

"That's the one," Miley said into her ear, wrapping her arms tightly around Lilly from behind.

"Yeah I think it is," Lilly whispered back, tilting her head so they could kiss lightly.

It was several minutes more before they could convince anyone to let them try on the ring, and even more to convince them that, yes they really could pay for it. But as soon as it was on Lilly's finger, they both smiled, knowing that it was just the right one. In an even bigger twist of fate, it fit her just perfectly, no adjustments needed to be made.

"See, I know we were meant to be," Miley said as they exited the shop, her hand holding tightly to her fiancé's now ringed finger, her own gently touching the cool metal.

"Yes, we are," Lilly agreed, stopping them both so she could place a kiss on Miley's lips. "You really didn't have to, but thank you, Miley. I love it."

"It means you're mine now."

"Always." A devious smile stole over the blondes face. "And I really loved watching the owners face when you asked him if he'd rather be paid by check or card."

"Well we are two teenage girls. Who could blame the man? But yes I did enjoy that as well."

Talking the entire way, they waited patiently through weekend traffic as they headed back towards Malibu. Every now and then, Lilly would have to stop and study her hand like she couldn't believe it was real. She was really engaged, and she was engaged to Miley. Miley, her best friend. It was a startling reality, but one she looked forward too.

Once they had made it back to their hometown, they parked near Rico's and took a walk down the beach, just holding hands and enjoying the gentle breeze that came from the ocean. Every now and then, one would stop for a kiss, but then they'd just keep going.

"Now where too?" Lilly asked once they were back in the car, not really believing she'd get an answer. She was surprised, when Miley did have an answer for her.

"Now, I think it's time we head home and have a talk with my dad."


	5. Part 5: The Talk

**Part 5- The Talk**

"You're sure about telling your dad? This is all happening so fast, I would understand if you wanted to wait," Lilly reasoned as they headed out of the city, towards home.

"I'm sure, Lil. I'm not going to hide this. I've waited too long for it to happen."

"I get that. I really do. And I'm happy about it. But, at the same time, we do live in the same house, share the same room. We haven't even graduated high school yet. I just worry is all," the blonde finished, hoping Miley would understand what she was saying.

Miley reached over and took Lilly's hand, bringing it to her lips. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"Okay," Lilly nodded her head as if she was still trying to accept it. "You know there's one more person we, well really I, need to tell. Sooner rather than later."

"Who?"

"Oliver."

"Oh," the realization was evident in Miley's voice with that one word. She hadn't really given the boy much thought. "Umm… are you sure…?" She wasn't really sure what she was trying to ask. Lilly hadn't mentioned their friend lately, so Miley had honestly forgotten she'd even given him more than a friendly glance. Now she was worried he could destroy everything.

"Pull over, Miley," Lilly instructed, they were almost to the house, but she could see where Miley's head was and she wanted to clarify it real quick.

The brunette did as instructed and then turned to look at Lilly. "Let's get something clarified real quick. See this ring? The one YOU put on my finger. I wouldn't have let you do that if I wasn't one hundred percent sure about where we were going. I need to tell Oliver because he is my friend and we were together. No, we never officially broke up," putting the emphasis on 'officially.' She took a breath before continuing. "We haven't really been together either. We basically just let everything stop and that was it. And if he was what I wanted, I wouldn't have let our relationship go like that. And I wouldn't have done what we did last night. Okay? I'm sure about us."

"Okay," nodding and taking a deep breath, trying to take it all in. After taking a minute to let it digest, Miley turned back and pulled the car back out to finish the short drive to the house.

Parking the car in the large space that sat in front of the house, she ran around to once again help her fiancé out of the car. "You really don't have to keep doing that. I don't expect one of us to take on the 'man' role."

"I know I don't have too, but I want too," Miley told her honestly, tucking her hand in her own once again as they made their way inside the house.

"Hey, Daddy." "Hey Mister Stewart." Were said at the same time, in greeting to the man who was standing in the kitchen eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Hey girls, whacha been up to today? You were kinda secretive this mornin'," he pointed out.

"Daddy, you should come sit down. We have some news for you."

He gave them both a glance, wondering what they were up too, but did as they asked and moved over to the couch and took a seat. Both girl's took a seat next to each other, and turned so they were facing him.

"We went out today, to celebrate I guess you could say," Miley began. "See, Lilly got engaged last night," she hedged.

"Engaged?" Robbie Ray asked, turning to Lilly for confirmation, only to get a nod in the affirmative from her. "But I thought you were doing school work. Oliver wasn't here was he? I thought he was still on tour." He was hoping his kids hadn't pulled one over on him about Lilly having to do school work just so she could sneak a boy in. And yes, he included Lilly as one of his kids.

"No, Oliver wasn't here, sir." The older man gave her a look, wondering why the girl seemed so nervous.

"Then, darlin', you got me at a loss as to what you're talkin' about. Is this some kind of joke?" he asked seriously, wondering if they were trying to trick him.

"No, daddy, she's really engaged. To me," Miley finished in a rush.

"Well that's… wait, what?"

"Last night, after we got home, I asked Lilly to marry me, and she said yes. So today we went out and celebrated and got her a ring." Miley held Lilly's hand out so he could clearly see the ring that now rested on her finger.

The musician opened and closed his mouth, trying to let his brain catch up with what his mouth wanted to say. He was sure he was missing something in this whole equation.

"So let me get this straight. Lilly is engaged to you, as in you two are planning to get married." Both girls nodded their heads. "How long as this been going on?" He demanded more than asked. How long had these two girls been together, had how much had they done under his own nose.

"Since last night," Lilly whispered, really afraid of his reaction now.

"Last night? You just decided to get engaged out of nowhere, last night?"

"Yes, it just happened, but I've been in love with Lilly for awhile now. We got to talking last night, and realized we both loved each other, so I asked her to marry me."

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. So they just got together, that eased his mind a bit. They hadn't lied to him and they were coming to him right at the beginning. Now all he could do was tell himself to keep calm.

"Are you upset because we're both girls?" Lilly asked, afraid of the answer, but she knew Miley loved her father to much too ever ask that question, but they both needed to know.

"No, darlin'," he answered immediately, finally understanding what Lilly had been so afraid of through this whole conversation. Getting up, me moved so he was sitting next to Lilly and put his arm around her, giving her a half hug. "You have been a part of this family, for years, if I'm honest. Nothing could make me happier than to have it official. As long as you are both happy, and take care of each other, that's what's important."

"Then what is it?" Miley asked, knowing there was something that was bugging her father.

He sighed, taking one of their hands in each of his own, looking at both of him. "You're both so young, and this is so new. So why engaged?"

"Because we love each other."

"I understand that, bud. But shouldn't you give it some time to settle in before you go makin' major life decisions?"

"What, like becoming Hannah Montana? We didn't think on that very long." Robbie Ray had to nod at that, knowing she was right. "I'll be eighteen in a couple weeks, and Lilly will be too here soon. We're not that young. And we both know this is right. It's not like we're getting married tomorrow. We just want to show the world we're committed to each other."

He didn't know when his daughter had grown up, but she was no longer a little girl sitting in front of him. Somewhere in the last year or so she'd become a young woman. And he could admit that he was proud of who she was becoming. Maybe it was being Hannah Montana that had led her to age so quickly.

Sighing in defeat, "alright, but you need to finish high school before you even start making wedding plans. Are we clear on that?" Once they were eighteen, they could get married anytime they wanted, before college if they chose, but he really wanted them to focus on their studies until they graduated.

"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously.

"Good! Now I'd really like to force one of you to move into the house, but I know that won't stop you from doin' what you're going to do. But I expect you to remain respectful of whose roof you still live under, and to each other. Now if either of your grades slip, we will revisit this conversation. Got it?"

Both girls nodded their heads, then looked at each other, speaking volumes with their eyes. Without a word exchanged they both pounced on him, giving him a hug. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Yeah, thanks, Dad," Lilly squealed.

"Love ya girls," he drawled.

They both said it back, giving him a kiss on the cheek before racing out to their room.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Lilly admitted once the door was safely shut behind them.

"Definitely," Miley agreed, advancing on Lilly, giving her a deep kiss.

Lilly pulled away when she tried to take if further. "Miles, you heard what your dad said. To be respectful, and knowing he's still awake just a few feet away, we can't."

"No fun," the pop star pouted.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed, then we can cuddle. And next time we get a chance, I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

"I'll hold you too that."

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end of what I had planned officially for this story, but I will keep writing it so long as people are reading it. Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see and I will see if it fits into the feel I want to create for this little piece. I do know where I want to eventually end it however.**


	6. Part 6: Good Morning

**A/N: Unbeta'd because I don't have one, and I'm to lazy to self beta today.  
**

**Part 6- Good Morning**

A stream of light, drifting through the window across the room, slowly brought Miley back into consciousness. She felt the need to stretch out the morning's kinks, but she was so comfortable she didn't want to move. If it were possible, she never wanted to move from this position ever again. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss in the crook of Lilly's neck, her hand lightly caressing the smaller girl's side. "Wakey, wakey, lover," she whispered quietly, trying to gently pull the other girl awake. Sliding her hand under the hem of Lilly's tank top, she glided over her side, moving to the toned stomach. "Come on, sweetie."

Lilly let out a grunt, wiggling her head deeper into the pillow. "It's Sunday, Miles," the blonde mumbled, trying to go back to sleep. It was too early to be awake on a weekend.

"Yes, it is, and I have the perfect way to spend it." Sliding back just enough to get a little space between them, Miley rolled Lilly onto her back. Pushing the material away to expose Lilly's stomach, Miley bent over, placing several open mouth kisses on the naked flesh, briefly dipping her tongue into the blonde's belly button. Kissing her way up, she again pushed the tank top up, so that pert breasts were freed to her attention. Placing a kiss on the side of one, and then the other, she ended by taking the left one into her mouth, suckling gently.

The pull of sleep was slowly fading, as pleasure coursed through Lilly's body. "Mm, someone woke up horny this morning," she panted.

"Is that a complaint?" Miley asked, lifting her head enough to look in her fiancé's eyes.

"No, just an observation.

"Good." And with that she went back to giving the other breast before her eyes much needed attention. Now that Lilly was fully awake, she pushed on the top again, hinting to Lilly to lift up so they could get it off.

Tracing circles with her tongue around both nipples, Miley began making her way downward once again, placing another open mouthed kiss just above the panty line, teasingly. The brunette moved so she was between her lover's legs, kissing and caressing both strong thighs. She loved everything about Lilly's body. Both girls did their sharing of keeping their bodies in shape, and it really showed when they exposed themselves to each other like this.

"Miles, baby, please," Lilly begged.

"What do you need?"

"You."

"You have me, forever." But not wanting to tease her love any longer, she slipped her fingers in the side of Lilly's panties and began working them down her legs. "I love you, Lil," she whispered, staring at the wet heat in front of her.

Lilly squirmed as Miley's tongue ventured along her slit, teasing her. "Love…you…too." Teeth closed over her clit, tugging lightly, sending shock waves clear up her spine. "More…please." Her eyes slid shut, missing the smile hidden within Miley's own.

The Pop star would never take for granted, having Lilly like this. Knowing the other girl trusted her so completely to expose herself like this. Something she had never done for anyone else. Not wanting her to have to wait another minute longer, she slide two fingers inside, curving them searching for just the right spot, all the while continuing her attention on the bud between her teeth. Within minutes, Lilly was sent into an earth shattering orgasm as she screamed Miley's name over and over again.

Miley stayed where she was, dragging the pleasure out as long as she could. When Lilly could take no more, she pulled away, working her way back up the bed. She pulled the smaller girl into her arms, holding her loving as she slowly came back down from her high.

"That was, wow." Lilly wasn't sure she had the words in her vocabulary to express what she was feeling right then. "You sure know how to wake a girl up."

"I woke up with you spooned in my arms, and nothing had ever felt so right before. I just had to show you how much you mean to me." Miley told her honestly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Lilly smiled into Miley's chest, her own hands now caressing underneath Miley's own tank top. Realizing something, she glanced up. "Hey now, why do you still have clothes on?"

"Because that was all about you, if you didn't notice," she teased.

"I don't like it when you're not naked with me," the skater girl pouted.

Miley took the hint for what it was, and with Lilly's help, slipped her tank top and panties off as well. As soon as the task was completed, the cuddled back together, content for the moment just to be touching.

"Although we probably better not stay this way for too long, we need to get something to eat eventually."

"Ok, but before that, soon as I catch my breath, it is so your turn."

"You're on girlfriend."

More than an hour later, they finally made their way inside the house, working together to cook up some breakfast. Robbie Ray had a meeting early that morning and would likely be gone all day, and Jackson had to work, so the two girls had the house all to themselves.

"What do you want to do today, Lil?" Miley asked, once they were seated at the table with plates full.

"We were so busy yesterday, think I wouldn't mind just taking it easy today. Watching movies or something."

"Sounds good to me."

Lilly let a smirk play across her face as she took a moment to look Miley up and down. "Although soon, I'd very much like to spend the day at the beach, with my fiancé in a bikini."

"Ooh that does sound promising."

They ate in silence for several minutes, sending loving glances to each other. "Not to bring a downer on this moment, but when did you want us to tell Oliver?"Miley asked, leaving that decision up to Lilly since it was her that had been in a relationship with him.

"I can tell him by myself."

"No we're in this together, we'll tell him together."

"Okay, well I believe he's coming home next week. So I was thinking we could just tell him in person."

"Sounds good to me."

The girls worked together to clean the dishes and get everything put away, before working their way over to the couch. Lilly popped a movie in, while Miley made up the couch so they would be comfortable. Lying down along the back, she held the blanket open for Lilly to crawl in, in front of her.

Several hours later Robbie Ray came home to find the two girls fast asleep with the TV still playing in the background. They were cuddle so close together you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. "Well that's going to take some getting used to," he whispered to himself, before heading up the stairs to leave them in peace.


	7. Part 7: Impatient for You

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up! Been going through a lack of muse lately. Hopefully this makes up for it!  
**

**Part 7- Impatient for You**

Tapping her pencil continuously on the desk, annoying those around her, Miley kept a steady eye on the clock, willing it to move faster. She could swear that she actually saw the second hand go backwards it was moving so slow.

"Come on, come on, come on," she muttered under her breath, or so she believed.

"Problem Miss Stewart?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

"No, no, all is good," she shot back quickly, hoping her teacher would just drop it. Thankfully she turned back to the board and began to continue her lesson. Not that Miley would have any clue what it was about. Instead her mind was two classrooms down with a certain blonde-haired angel.

Coming to school today had been hard, on both of them. School was closed on Monday and Tuesday for some teacher thing, so they'd had four days of spending every minute together, getting to know each other as lovers and partners. But here within these walls, they were forced to split up for third and last period. The brunette couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could be reunited with the woman she loved.

A loud ringing was heard through the building a few minutes later. "Finally!" Miley almost yelled as she hurried to gather her things, earning her a glare from the teacher. "Sorry, won't happen again," she spit out as she hurried out the door at the back of the classroom.

Seeing a familiar head of hair, Miley all but pushed her way through the crowd, wrapping her arms around Lilly as soon as she was within reach. "Man, that was torture."

"Miles, it was an hour," Lilly laughed, earning her a pout from her girlfriend. "Ah come on baby, we can't be together every minute."

"But now that I have you, I never want you out of my sight."

Lilly laughed again. "Stalker much," she smirked.

"Oh hush. Come on, let's get home so I can properly show you how much I missed you." The skater-girl nodded her head, following Miley out the door and to car. Only reaching out to hold her hand once they were both safely tucked inside. It's not that they cared if everyone knew they were together. They just wanted to talk to Oliver first, so for now they were staying hidden, so that someone else didn't tell him before they could.

As soon as the car was in park, Miley hopped out and grabbed both of their backpacks, throwing them over her shoulder. Meeting Lilly at the hood of the car, she reached for her with her free hand, entwining their fingers together.

"I can carry my own backpack," Lilly started when she realized Miley intended to carry them both. But popstar just kept walking, pulling Lilly along with her. "Slow down."

Still that didn't stop the brunette who pulled them both through the front door and straight for the backdoor. As soon as their own bedroom door was closed, Miley threw down their backpacks and turned to place a deep kiss on waiting lips.

Lilly wasn't sure what had gotten into Miley, but she wasn't about to complain as she moan into the kiss. She felt the door press into her back, unaware they had even moved to do so. Miley's body firmly molded against her own, causing her to sigh in pleasure of having her lover so close once again. Hands moved to tangle themselves in the raven locks, as she pulled the taller girl more into her, pushing her tongue deep within Miley's open mouth.

Planting a foot flat against the door, she used the leverage to push off, guiding Miley backwards towards her bed, never breaking the kiss. When the back of her knees found the end of the bed, Miley wrapped her arms tightly around Lilly, pulling them both down.

"Maybe we should work on our homework," Lilly whispered when they finally pulled apart to take a breath. She didn't really want to stop, but one of them had to be the reasonable one and remember they had responsibilities, especially if they didn't want to incur the wrath of Mr. Stewart.

"After," Miley answered, lifting up to close her mouth over Lilly's once more. Hands found their way along the blonde's back, slowly lifting and finding the skin underneath. Teasing as she went, she slowly slide the green and yellow v-neck tee up Lilly's body, revealing the beauty hidden underneath, inch by inch.

Taking a breath once more, "We were gonna meet up with Oliver now that he's back in town for dinner remember? Doesn't give us a lot of time," Lilly tried once more. She'd do whatever her fiancé wanted, but she had to at least try and remind them both of what needed to be done.

"If ya'd quit talkin' this would take a whole lot less time. I'll be quick I promise," Miley told her with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "I just need to be with you right now."

"Okay one last question."

"Alright, if it'll get you naked, ask away."

"Did you make sure the door was locked? I really don't want your dad or brother catching us."

"You were the one pressed against it, you tell me."

"I'll take that as a no." Pushing up, Lilly untangled herself from Miley's body and moved quickly over to the door, flipping the lock.

Miley's eyes roamed up and down Lilly's body, taking in every covered delicious inch. She'll never know why it took her so long to see her best friend that way, but now that she had, there was no going back. From the minute she knew she was in love with Lilly, she knew there would never be anyone to compare.

"I love you, Lilly," she breathed out as the other woman climbed slowly back on top of her, making sure their bodies brushed each other. "More than you'll ever know."

Closing the space between them, Lilly gave the girl below her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, too."

No words were needed after that, as clothes began to shed, exposing the air to the hot skin. When the last garment was finally flung across the room, they both worked their way to the top of the bed, never losing contact, and under the covers.

Hands roamed, finding places that no one else would ever know. Seeking moans of pleasure, and sighs of lust, as mouths claimed spots that they had learned in their few short days as lovers brought the other close to orgasm.

When Lilly's tongue finally touched Miley's slick center, she thought she'd gone to Heaven. Reaching a hand behind her head, she held tight to the headboard as her body moved with her girl's mouth as it laid claim to Miley heat.

"So…close…Lil," she panted between breaths. Considering both of them had been virgins the first time they made love, they learned quickly what could make the other squirm with pleasure, and what could make them come like a bolt of lightning. A tongue slipping between her tight walls was all it took before Miley was screaming in ecstasy.

Knowing the brunette was spent for the time being, Lilly worked her way up Miley's body, placing feather light kisses as she went, finished with a deep kiss on a waiting mouth. Pulling the taller girl into her arms, they laid there in silence while Miley slowly came down from her high.

"If I'd of known it could be like this, I would have made a move on you a lot sooner," Miley finally breathed out once she felt she could talk without having to take deep breaths.

Lilly placed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead, lingering there for a moment. "Doesn't matter now. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

"Maybe a short cat nap before we get started on homework?" Miley pleaded, looking into her lover's eyes.

Lilly studied the clock for a moment, trying to think about how much time they'd need to get it done. "Alright, I'm setting the alarm, for a half hour, that's all you get."

"Thank you ma'am," the southern girl drawled. Yawning, she snuggled deeper into Lilly's arms, letting the feel of love wash over her entirely as her eyelids drooped closed.


	8. Part 8: Oliver

**A/N: Alright I know it's been awhile. I'm SO SORRY. I really have every intention of bringing this to some kind of close. I've been so pulled into the Calzona fandom it's hard to pull myself out of it.**

**Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing, wanting more. I haven't forgotten a single review and am determined to finish it for you all.**

**Part 8- Oliver**

If the buzzing was so annoying, Lilly would have been tempted just to ignore the alarm clock and go back to sleep. Miley on the other hand, had a different idea. However, all she managed to do by chucking a pillow at it was knock it on the floor, the sound continued to blare.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get our homework done," Lilly coaxed.

"Don't wanna," Miley whined, snuggling deeper into the bed.

Lilly crawled out of Miley's arms and walked around the bed to shut the alarm off. Moving to the dresser she pulled out a pair of clean panties and bra, and then began to search for a new outfit for the rest of the day.

Just as she had pulled a plain green tee over her head, a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist, hugging her from behind. She sighed leaning back into the body. "You left me," Miley pouted in her ear.

"I knew it would get you out of bed."

"Mean."

Lilly just laughed, loving the feeling of being in Miley's arms, but trying not to think about the fact that Miley was still naked. She never knew she could be so content with such a simple position. It only proved the point that they were meant to be together. "You need to get dressed," she told Miley. "We have to meet Oliver at the burger joint in two hours." They had planned to open at a new burger joint that had opened up on the beach, similar to Rico's is a lot of ways.

"I'd rather get you naked again."

She was starting to think that Miley had the sex drive of a horny teenage boy. "We don't have that much homework, so get dressed and we can hurry and get it done," Lilly ordered.

"Bossy, I like it." Miley was going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

Purposefully avoiding looking in Miley's direction, she moved to start getting their homework out. She knew if she looked over at her fiancé it would be all over. Okay so maybe Miley wasn't the other one with a strong sex drive. Or just maybe it was because they were in love that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

She took care of Miley's work first, sitting it on the pop star's desk, then setting up her own on her desk. It was probably a good idea to be separated by several feet, the temptation would be to much otherwise.

And Miley wasn't making it easy when she came back out with a low cut, purple v-neck shirt. It left little to the imagination of what was underneath it. Not that Lilly need to imagine.

After some more whining on Miley's part, they managed to get their work done in record time. "Since we have a half hour before we have to leave, I got a few ideas of what we could do to waste time," Miley whispered in her ear, turning her own instantly.

"Not happening, Miles," she sternly told her. "We don't need to look like we just had sex when we meet up with Oliver."

"You're the worse girlfriend ever."

"And if I thought you actually meant that, I'd change my mind. But unfortunately I know you still love me anyway," Lilly smiled.

"Too true. Can I at least have a kiss?" Miley pouted.

The blonde quickly obliged and gave her a light kiss on the lips. When that one wasn't enough Miley initiated a second kiss that was more passionate. Before either could stop it, Miley's hand was wandering under Lilly's shirt.

Only a few more minutes and they would have been past the point of stopping. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on which one you asked, Lilly's phone beeped signaling a new text message.

"Oliver's already there so we can meet up with him now if we want," she told Miley, after reading the message.

Neither girl bothered to get out of the car right away when they arrived at the beach. Instead they turned to look each other in the eye. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not really," Lilly admitted.

"Whatever happens, I'll be right there by your side," Miley promised, placing a gentle kiss on Lilly's lips. This seemed to calm the other girl down some. "It'll be okay."

They both got out of the car and as quickly become habit, they held hands as they walked towards the beach. Oliver had nabbed a table and was sitting alone with a plate of fries and a hot dog. Apparently he couldn't wait for them to get there to eat.

They only unhooked hands when they both took a seat. If Oliver noticed, he didn't bother to comment. But then they'd always been close just as friends, so it's possible he really thought nothing of it.

"You couldn't wait for us?" Miley asked, gesturing at his plate.

"I was hungry," he cried out.

"Whatever," Miley just dismissed him. She looked over to Lilly. "What do you want, Lil? I'll go order for us."

"Whatever, you know what I like," Lilly answered. Miley just nodded and gave her a loving pat on the shoulder as she made her way over to the counter. Lilly just sat there, ringing her hands in her lap, consciously feeling the ring that now sat on her finger.

Miley came back a few minutes later with a tray loaded with burgers, curly fries, and two bottles of water. As they ate they discussed how tour life had been for Oliver. He told them about all the great things he'd seen.

"So what have you two been up to lately?" he asked, one his food was gone.

Lilly looked at him over her raised water bottle, then over to Miley. She could see the humor in her girlfriend's eyes and knew exactly what kind of retort Miley wanted to say. She also knew she wouldn't say it because they had already discussed how they needed to handle this.

Miley leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Should I tell him?" Lilly could only nod her head, she wasn't even sure how to begin this conversation. They were telling the guy she once claimed to love that she was marrying someone else, and that someone was Miley.

Miley sat back up and turned back to their friend. "Well, I got engaged recently," she started gently.

"Engaged? Don't tell me you and Jake got back together again," he groaned.

"No, not to Jake."

"Then who? That guy in your band?" He couldn't remember the guy's name, but it's the only other person he could remember either of them mentioning.

Miley looked to Lilly again for permission to continue. "I'm marrying Lilly." It was quiet and calm, but seriously stated.

Sure he didn't hear right, "What?"

"I asked Lilly to marry me and she said yes," Miley said with the same tone as before. She took Lilly's hand from her lap and lifted it onto the table, showing him the ring that lay there.

"Your punking me right? Where's the cameras?" Surely that's what was happening. He looked around for any place a camera could be hidden.

"It's not a prank, or a joke. It's true," Lilly finally spoke up, looking him square in the eye.

"You're serious? You're getting married, to her," he fired back, pointing at Miley.

"Yes."

Oliver stood up and began pacing, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. "But you're not even gay!" he all but shouted. It was only one of the many thoughts that were floating through his mind.

"I don't know what I am," Lilly admitted. "But I do know that what I feel with Miley is real."

"So what, dating me wasn't real?" he growled angrily.

"I'm never said that!" Lilly was getting angry now too. She didn't know how Oliver would react, but she hadn't thought it would be with so much anger and hatred.

"No, you're just saying you felt so little for me that you cheated on me."

"Oh come off it," she argued back. "You hadn't even spoken to me in over a month before I got together with Miley so you can't claim we were still together. I only knew you'd even be in town this week by looking at your tour schedule online." She didn't bother to mention the several messages she'd then left him to arrange this dinner before he'd finally agreed.

Miley could only watch as the two friends fought. She wasn't sure what to do. She, like Lilly, never thought they'd get a reaction like this from Oliver. They thought he might have some initial hesitation, but that he loved them both enough to be okay with it.

She didn't know how to interject herself into the argument, but she did know Lilly needed her. Her lover was slowing falling apart for all the world to see. Her best friend since preschool was tearing her apart right now. So she did the one thing she could do and wrapped her arms around Lilly, hugging her tightly.

Oliver watched the way they held on to each other and just couldn't believe it. For the first time he could see the love between them, but his anger wouldn't let him admit it. The girl he thought he would marry someday was telling him she was marrying someone else. And it hurt even more that it was another girl.

"Have a nice life," was all he muttered as he walked away from them.

Lilly really did crumble in Miley's arms then. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grieved for a friendship she felt she'd just lost. Miley wanted to join her, but she had to be strong for the girl she loved. At least they still had each other.


	9. Part 9: Time

**A/N: So I've had this chapter mostly written in a notebook for awhile, it was just finding time to get it typed up. So here it is finally. I have no ideas for the next chapter, so it may take awhile, but I promise I'll try to have it up as soon as possible.  
**

**Part 9- Time**

Miley watched as Lilly completely fell apart after Oliver walked away. All she could do was hold her and whisper calming thoughts in her ear. Oliver's reaction had hurt her too, but not nearly as badly as it had Lilly. She could live without him in her life, but she didn't think that her girlfriend could. They'd known each other their whole lives.

When Lilly had calmed down enough, Miley guided her gently to the car and helped her settle down into the seat. "Damn you, Oliver," she muttered as she walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. As soon as they were back on the road Miley reached out and took one of Lilly's hands into her own. The blonde remained almost stoic the entire drive, the occasional sniffle the only sound in the car.

Putting the car into park, Miley once again helped Lilly out of the car, seeing that the drive hadn't eased the pain in her girlfriend's heart any. Wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, she held her close as they made their way towards the house.

Robbie Ray was in the kitchen when the two girls entered through the front door. He opened his mouth to ask the question that fell on his lips, but Miley shook her head not to ask before he could get it out. Instead he could only watch as they made their way out the back door.

Leading her out to the barn, Miley moved them both over to Lilly's bed, helping the girl sit down. Lilly quickly pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs. Miley leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on a soft forehead. "I'll be right back," she promised.

The idea of leaving Lilly even for a minute right now wasn't one she relished, but she knew she probably needed to explain to her dad what was going on. Especially on the off chance Oliver showed up for another round. She probably should grab some snacks and drinks as well in case they never made it back out of the room that night.

"What's going on, Bud?" Robbie Ray asked when his daughter once again appeared in the house.

"We told Oliver tonight and he didn't take it well," she confided. "No, to tell you the truth, he was a complete ass," she added, letting the anger boil within her.

"Mi…"

"Sorry," she quickly apologized for her language before he could chastise her. "But the word fits." Pulling a large cake pan they used as a make-shift tray occasionally, she sat it on the counter. Moving to the fridge, she grabbed a couple of soda's and two bottles of water.

"I'm sure it was just a shock," Robbie Ray tried to reason.

"Don't defend him!" she shouted, looking him dead in the eye. "Did you not see Lilly? He tore her apart." She loved Lilly more than anything in the world, and right now her love was in serious pain. She wasn't in the mood to hear Oliver's side of things. "The really sad thing is, he threw it all at her. None of it was at me," she admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry, Miles," her dad soothed, pulling her into a hug. Part of him wanted to rip Oliver apart for what he'd done. The other part just said to give it time. He'd been where Oliver was now. He didn't understand it. Now that they'd told him, he could see that love had been there all along, he just didn't know what to look for.

"I sure hope he's smart enough to stay away, but if he does show up, he's not welcome," Miley stated with conviction. Pulling away from her father's embrace, she went back to loading the tray with snacks.

"I was thinking about making some of my double fudge brownies. Want me to bring you some later?"

Miley smiled, loving the sound of that. "That would be great."

"Alright, you just go take care of your girl." The smile on the man's face saying all it needed to say. You didn't have to tell her twice. She practically sprinted back to the shared room, juggling the loaded pan of goodies.

Lilly was still in the exact same position Miley had left her in almost fifteen minutes ago. They might as well just call it a night and get ready for bed at this point. They didn't have anything else that needed doing tonight. She placed the pan down on the nightstand next to her own bed, and pulled the covers down.

Quickly changing into her own pajamas, she grumbled when she realized Lilly's favorite pair was already dirty. Not that they wore them much these days, but with her dad coming later, they'd better for now. Settling for second favorite, Miley helped her girl into a standing position and quickly got her changed and settled down into her own bed before crawling in beside her.

As soon as Miley pulled Lilly to her, it was like the damn burst and the tears she'd held back came pouring down as she curled further into Miley's chest. "Oh, sweetie," Miley cried, placing a lingering kiss on Lilly's forehead. "It's going to be okay," she promised.

"Why was he so mean?" Lilly sobbed.

"I don't know," the brunette answered honestly. "Maybe he's in love with you too," she answered with a bit of fear in her voice. Now that she knew what it was like to be with Lilly, she didn't think she could ever go back. But she wanted Lilly to be happy more than anything so she'd find a way to live without her if she wanted to go back to Oliver.

"Miley, don't think that."

"Think what?" She hadn't said that out loud had she? She didn't think she had.

"I know you, Miles. I know how you think. I thought I was in love with Oliver at one time. But you know what?" she asked, looking her fiancé square in the eyes. "I knew I was wrong the first time we made love. I knew then that I could never love anyone the way I love you. If Oliver doesn't come around then I'll deal. Don't you ever question that you're the one I want."

"Okay," Miley smiled, placing a deep kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you so much, Lilly."

"And I love you too," Lilly whispered. "Can you just hold me? It takes away the pain."

"For as long as you'll let me," Miley promised.

The feeling of being wrapped in each others arms was so comforting that they quickly fell into a deep slumber. They were both hopeful that dawn would bring a bright new day.

Robby Ray was startle awake by the doorbell ringing and an incessant pounding on the front door. It was too early for this. "I'm coming," he screamed as he made his way down the stairs.

He was only mildly surprised to find a ragged looking Oliver on the other side. They boy didn't look like he'd slept a wink all night.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to be here, son," he told him by way of greeting. He really wanted to respect his daughter's wishes, but he felt for the dark haired boy.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep and I just really need to talk to Miley and Lilly." His tone held no clue about just what he had to say.

"You hurt my daughter," Robbie Ray sternly pointed out.

"I'm sorry for hurting Miley," the teenager sincerely apologized.

"I wasn't talking about Miley," the older man all but yelled. "I was talking about Lilly. She's my daughter too. Even more so now, and you destroyed her last night. So unless you're here to apologize and accept what they feel for each other, you have no business being here."

"Just please, let me talk to them," Oliver pleaded.

"Don't move, I mean it," Robbie Ray ordered with a pointed finger. He wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but the three of them had been friends for too many years not to give them a chance to try and work it out.

He walked out to the barn and lightly knocked on the door. He waited for an invitation to come in before opening the door. They were still wrapped in each others arms as they had been the night before when he'd dropped the brownies off. Both with expectant looks on their faces at his early visit.

"I'm sorry, but apparently he's not going to go away," he told them, not needing to explain who he was.

The two girls looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. "Tell him to come back," Lilly finally answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, we're sure," Miley answered this time.

"Alright then."

Oliver was surprised when Robbie Ray told him to go on back. He was expecting them to not want to see him, and he couldn't really blame them. Hesitating outside the door, he knocked lightly before entering.

What he didn't expect was that they were both cuddled together in Miley's bed. Knowing that they knew he'd be coming back, this was obviously a statement to him that they were together and nothing had changed that. "Hey," he greeted lamely.

Neither girl responded to his greeting, leaving him to assume they had nothing to say, this was his show. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. What I said was uncalled for." Relief seemed to flash in Lilly's eyes.

"I still don't know how I feel about you two together," he continued, holding up a hand to stop her when Miley looked about to speak. "You have to give me some time here. You told me yesterday that Lilly, the girl I thought _I_ was going to marry, plans to marry someone else. And that person was a woman, it was too much. Yes, I know we weren't really together anymore, but I figured once I was done on my tour, I'd come home and we'd get back on track."

"So you just thought I was sitting around waiting for you?" Lilly questioned with a bit of anger.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I didn't see this coming alright? So please, just give me time. I go back on tour day after tomorrow. Maybe by the time I come back I'll feel better about it. I just need some time," he requested again.

"Okay, we accept your apology, and we'll give you some time," Lilly said, speaking for both of them. "Don't think something will change in that time though," she warned, not wanting him to think there'd ever be a chance for them again. "What Miley and I have together, it's the real deal. I love her more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I'm sorry I hurt you though," she told him honestly.

Oliver just nodded his head and left without another word. Nothing else really needed to be sad at that point. Everything was out in the open.

"I love you, you know that?" Miley said sweetly once he was gone. She loved how Lilly had taken back some control this time.

"Love you, too," Lilly replied around a yawn. "Now snuggle with me so I can get some more sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."


	10. Part 10: Insecurities

**A/N: There is absolutely no excuse for how I've ignored this story. I still intend to see it through the very end, no matter when that end may come. Thank you for all of you that have stuck through me with it. And thanks to AstronSoul for reminding me from time to time. This chapter is for you. **

**P.S. Not beta'd just wanted to get it up.**

**Part 10- Insecurities **

Wandering into their shared bedroom, Lilly smiled to see Miley laid back on her bed, English book in hand. She seemed to be studying more intently than Lilly was used to seeing her do so. The other girl had, had a meeting at the studio earlier that morning and Lilly had a test in one of her classes so they had been separated all day.

Hearing the door close behind Lilly, Miley looked up from her book and a grin stole over her face when she got sight of her fiancé. "How was the test?" she asked as Lilley moved to take a seat beside her.

"Not to bad, I think I did pretty well," the blonde answered, leaning over to give Miley a gentle kiss on the lips in greeting. Catching a closer look at Miley's text book out of the corner of her eye, she realized what Miley had really been reading. "What's this, Miles?" she asked, lifting the magazine off the book. Closing it to look at the cover, she saw it was a bridal magazine.

"I was trying to get some ideas for our wedding," Miley shrugged liked it was no big deal. "Apparently we really need to pick a date first. Then the rest of the planning can begin, like a venue and a theme."

"I'm pretty sure your dad said we weren't to plan the wedding until at least after we graduated," Lilly felt the need to point out. Secretly it warmed her heart to know that Miley was so excited for the wedding that she couldn't wait, even if she herself wasn't feeling the need to rush.

"I believe what he said was _he_ didn't want to _hear_ any plans. He didn't say we couldn't make them," Miley smirked mischievously. There was complete truth to what she said and Lilly knew it.

Lilly rolled her eyes, knowing there was no stopping a determined Miley. "You know what he meant," she said anyway.

The brunette pulled Lilly into her arms, hugging her close, just needed to feel the girl she loved. Turning serious, "I know, but I had a thought. What do you say about getting married this summer?"

"This summer? As in only a few months from now? Yeah sure," Lilly laughed, believing that Miley was joking. When Miley didn't laugh with her, she studied the girl more closely. "You're serious."

"Yes, I am." She had thought about this idea in length. She wasn't even sure how to begin to explain to Lilly all the reason she wanted them to get married sooner rather than later. Most of them were insecurities rearing their ugly heads in her mind.

Lilly sat there stunned, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, not knowing what to say. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry Miley, someday. She didn't know why they needed to rush straight to a wedding though. They were still so young, not even out of high school yet. They had their whole lives ahead of them still.

She was afraid to say any of this though, not knowing how Miley would take it. For some reason the other girl just couldn't seem to accept that being together was what Lilly really wanted. She knew Miley had wanted to be with since before she'd even gotten together with Oliver. She couldn't imagine how much that had to hurt Miley when they announced their relationship. She didn't want to cause her any more hurt.

"Don't you think that's a little soon?" she asked slowly, gauging Miley's reaction.

"Not really, I mean we both know we want to get married so why wait?" Miley questioned back.

"Yes it's true we both want to get married," Lilly agreed. "But weddings normally take a lot of planning? A few months from now doesn't give us a lot of time."

"True, but when you have money, you can usually get things done quicker."

"You don't need to be spending a ton of money on our wedding," Lilly started to argue. "In fact why don't we wait to get married after college so that I can contribute as well," she suggested.

Miley stared deeply into Lilly's eyes, really wanting her to hear what she had to say next. "What did I tell you when I put that ring on your finger?" she tried to say as calmly as possible. "My money is our money, no matter if we are married or not. In fact after my meeting this morning I went to the bank and added your name to my account. The cards in your name should come in a few days."

Lilly was floored. She had no idea Miley had even thought about doing something like that. Sure they'd talked about it being there money, but it was a whole different feeling to know she actually had access to it. Access to the small fortune that Miley sat on. "Mil…"

"No arguing," Miley interrupted. "I meant what I said. As far as I'm concerned you are my partner now. I'm always going to make sure you're taken care of, not matter what happens in the future."

Lilly stared at Miley in awe. She always knew the other girl was mature for her age, but she'd never realized how much that was. Still, there was something in her voice that was telling Lilly that there were things that Miley wasn't saying. Placing a hand on her fiancé's cheek, Lilly leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Touching their foreheads together, she looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you so much, Miley. You're my partner, too. But I don't need money to tell me that."

"I know," Miley breathed. She had always known Lilly after her money. She never took handouts from any of the Stewarts, even when she needed the money. Instead working her ass off to get it. It was only one of the many reason she knew she could trust Lilly with anything and everything.

"What's really going on?" Lilly asked quietly.

Miley flinched, trying to cover it up, but wasn't successful. Pulling back she turned away from Lilly. "Nothing is going on," she insisted.

"Miley, I know you better than that. There's something you're not telling me," the blonde tried again.

"Just drop it, Lilly," Miley all but yelled. She knew her reaction wasn't rational and just made Lilly question her behavior even more. She couldn't help it though. Not wanting to argue, she picked up her English book and pretended to actually study it this time.

"Fine, don't tell me," Lilly huffed. "I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe by the time I get back you'll be ready to tell me what's going on." Standing up, she stormed over to the door, closing it behind her louder than normally would have.

Miley just watched her go, knowing the only way to stop her was to start talking and she wasn't ready to do that yet.

Not knowing where to go, Lilly just quietly wandered the small farm, lost in thought. She couldn't figure out why Miley was being the way she was. Okay, she hadn't really done anything wrong per say, but she wasn't acting entirely like herself either. Why was she trying to rush everything so quickly?

Sure Miley had stated that it was now their money from that first day of their engagement. She had no problem with how it was before, with Miley just paying for all their dates and stuff. She could feel like it was their money then, but still be removed from. But Miley had changed all that today, giving Lilly partial control. It was a daunting thought.

The other issue was the wedding. People didn't really get married right out of high school, did they? Wasn't that something you waited for until after college at least? That's how she'd envisioned it when Miley had proposed. They'd go to college and Lilly would get a good job, because of course Miley already had one, and then they'd start planning.

She wandered the property for awhile before ending up at the barn that was still a barn. Entering she smiled to see Blue Jeans in there, eyes trained on her. "Hey Blue Jeans," she smiled, running a hand down the horses nose. Her relationship with Blue Jeans had really been growing in the last few weeks, seeing why Miley loved the horse so much. "Your mother is exasperating," she told him, getting a snort in return.

Miley was really starting to worry when Lilly still hadn't returned two hours later. She was scared she'd chased Lilly off for good. Which was ironic when you consider the very things she didn't want to talk to Lilly about in the first place.

She was torn between going out to look for her girlfriend, or to just wait it out. She knew she needed to get herself together before either of those things happened though. And she really needed to talk to Lilly.

"You ready to talk now?" Lilly asked, surprising Miley when she suddenly entered the room. All Miley could do was nod her head in response, smiling through the heartbreak she had been feeling only moments ago.

Knowing they needed to seriously talk this through, Miley didn't object when Lilly sat in front of her, instead of beside, as had become habit of late. "I don't even know really what to say."

"Just tell me what's going on. Why this sudden idea that we should get married so soon? Don't get me wrong I want to marry you, I just don't understand why the rush."

"I've always loved the idea of a Summer wedding, so it seemed perfect to just have ours this summer. Then we will be a little more secure in our relationship when we go off to college. Plus we won't have to worry about random people hitting on us, well they probably still will, but we can just say 'I'm married' and that will be the end of that," Miley explained, smiling at the thought. Not of people hitting on her and definitely not on Lilly, but then hearing Lilly utter that phrase.

"Okay, that could be nice," Lilly agreed.

"Plus we'll have less time to plan a wedding in college, and I really think waiting until we finish is just too far away. I mean that's another four years at least."

When she put it like that Lilly really didn't want to wait that long either. She was excited about marrying Miley and four years was a long time to make that happen. Still Miley was holding back. "What aren't you saying still?"

She had hoped that would be enough to convince Lilly of her plan. She should have known better. The other girl knew her better than anyone else on Earth. She would know when Miley wasn't saying everything. Looking down at the bedspread, "Idontwanttoloseyou," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm scared of losing you," Miley said with a little more conviction but still not looking at Lilly.

"Losing me, why would you lose me?" Lilly asked, confused.

Miley shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you'll meet someone you like better and there's not stopping you from leaving me if we're not married."

Placing a hand on Miley's chin, she forced the taller girl's head up to look at her. "That Is Not Going To Happen," she told Miley fiercely, emphasizing each word. "I couldn't possibly ever love anyone more than I love you. Married or not, I'm not going to ever leave you for anyone else. I promise you that."

"You say that now."

"No, I KNOW that now," Lilly said firmly. "You are it for me, Miley Stewart. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. If you really need us to get married this summer to prove that, then I'll do it. I don't want you to ever doubt us."

Miley studied the look in Lilly's eyes, knowing there was nothing but sincerity in them. "No, I believe you," she told her quickly.

"Good," Lilly smiled.

"I still like the idea though. Promise me you'll think about it," Miley pleaded.

Knowing she could never deny Miley, "I promise I'll think about," she agreed. "Now that we've done the fighting and the making up part, how's about we get to the kissing part."

"My pleasure."


	11. Part 11: New Plans

**A/N: Anybody still with me on this one? I apologize again for the long absence. I've now finished my Calzona story, so I am determined now to bring this one to some sort of close before starting any new stories. Hopefully that means more regular updates until the ending, whenever that will be.**

**Part 11- New Plans**

Cradling her head in her hand, Lilly smiled down at her fiancé, watching her sleep peacefully. She knew every inch of Miley's face, having known her for so many years, but it was different now. It was like she couldn't get enough of that beautiful face. She didn't usually wake before the other girl, so she was enjoying this time to just look at her lover.

So much had happened in the last month or so. Their transition from friends to lovers and partners had happened at warp speed, but she wasn't scared of it. It felt so right to Lilly to be here with Miley like this. Besides, it wasn't like they needed to date to know each other. They already knew pretty much everything there was to know about the other.

Smiling, she placed a feather light kiss on Miley's lips, and when that garnered no response, she placed a second, a third, and more. A strong hand finally made its way through her hair, holding her in place for a much deeper kiss.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Miley asked with a smile when they finally pulled apart.

"Like you don't ever do it when you wake up before me," Lilly responded. She knew Miley had a tendency to just lay there watching her sleep. After their argument that led to Miley admitting how afraid she was to lose Lilly, she also admitted that sometimes she just liked to watch Lilly, trying to make herself believe it wasn't all a dream.

"True," Miley agreed. She was trying to be more honest with her fiancé these days, not wanting to start another argument. And if she shared her fears then Lilly could help her ease some of them.

"I was thinking, though," Lilly started, waiting for Miley to focus completely on her. "I think maybe we can come to some sort of compromise. About the wedding I mean," she added the last part. She'd been thinking a lot about it, trying to see if there was some way of easing Miley's fears without having to rush through a wedding. Not to say she didn't want to marry Miley and soon, but she wanted it to be because it was right for both of them.

"Go on," Miley encouraged.

"What if we did get married in the summer, but not until next year? I know it'll be hard with school and everything to plan, but that will give us a whole year to pull it together slowly. It's a day that should be special for both of us, and if we rush through it, we might miss something that we would have liked."

Miley nodded her head in agreement. To her the ceremony itself didn't really matter, she didn't care if they did it in an Elvis chapel in Las Vegas so long as the outcome was the same. She just wanted to be Lilly's wife.

However, she had already made it her job in life to make sure Lilly was happy, and give her everything she could possibly want. She wanted Lilly to have the wedding day she wanted. But could she handle living a whole year in fear? She knew it wasn't rational, but it was there none the less.

"Where's the compromise?" she asked. Compromise was about sacrifice, typically from both people involved. She would be giving up the idea of getting married this year, so what was Lilly willing to do?

"You know how badly I wanted to live in the dorms our freshman year? So that we could have the complete college experience?" she asked, getting a nod from Miley. "What if we got an apartment off campus instead? I know either way we'll be living together and it won't change much from how we live now. Except it will be, because we'll have our own place that we are responsible for."

"You'd give up the dorms?" Miley still couldn't believe it. Lilly had been talking about how much she wanted to have the 'true' college experience for over a year. She couldn't believe she'd give up on the idea just like that.

"I would," Lilly smiled, looking deeply into Miley's eyes so she would know how serious she was. "Truthfully, I wanted that before you and I got together anyway. Now, I'd much rather be able to make love to you in the safety of our own home. And anywhere I want to, like the shower," she said, running a hand across Miley's body, settling on her hip. "We can't do that in the dorms that have co-ed bathrooms."

She placed a kiss first on Miley's nose, then her lips, and then her chin, climbing on top of her at time same time. "It would be much harder to do this in the dorms," she smirked, before closing her lips over the other girl's left nipple.

As her mouth moved to show Miley's other breast the same attention, her hand wandered down the brunette's body, stopping to feel the heat already pooled at her center. "Mmm, doesn't take much to get you worked up, does it?" Lilly teased.

"Just looking at you can cause that," Miley responded, back arching to try and get more contact. "Please Lilly," she begged. Smiling, knowing she had Miley right where she wanted her, she pulled her hand away. "No, go back."

"I will, but first one more thing," she told Miley. Lilly couldn't help the grin that came over her at the pout on her lover's face. "Now that I'm on your account, and all the cards have arrived. I was thinking sometime today we should go close my account, merge it with yours."

"Really?" Miley panted, she was extremely turned on by the little Lilly had done, and wanted more, but she wanted this conversation too. Combining their money was one way for them to really feel like they were partners.

"Yes, really," Lilly responded. "I know it'll never be close to what you have…"

"That doesn't matter to me," Miley quickly interrupted. She didn't care if Lilly wanted to stay home all day and do nothing. She had more than enough to support them both.

"I know, but this way I'll really be able to feel like it's our money."

"You should know by now that I have no problem with that. We can totally do that later today, but not until you finish what you started," Miley responded, trying to grab Lilly's hand and put it back where she wanted it.

Moving her hand before Miley could grab it, Lilly smiled down at Miley. "Nope, I got a better idea," she smirked.

Before Miley knew what was happening, she felt Lilly's tongue on her. No matter how many times they'd made love, she'd never get used to that feeling. The first time Lilly had tried it, she'd been so hesitant, but now she couldn't seem to get enough of it. Miley had no such hesitation the first time. She always knew it was something she wanted to do to bring Lilly pleasure.

"More, please," she begged. Fingers slid inside of her while that glorious tongue worked her clit. "More," she repeated. Their conversation had made Miley so turned on, knowing Lilly was trying to make them partners in all the way that matter. It maybe didn't make sense to most, but knowing Lilly wanted that, made her so happy she couldn't help but want her more.

Lilly worked a third finger into Miley, more than she'd ever used before, feeling the tightness around her fingers. She loved this feeling, being able to do this to her fiancé. She'd never contemplated she was gay before, or even thought about sex with a woman before it had happened with Miley. Now that it had, she couldn't think of it being any other way.

Making love to Miley was as natural as breathing. Knowing that it was her hands, and her mouth that brought the other girl such pleasure made her incredibly happy. She only hoped it would always be like this between the two of them.

It was more than an hour later before the two of them finally made their way into the main house to get some breakfast. While Miley cooked them something to eat, Lilly opened her laptop that she had left on the table to night before, and began looking for available apartments near their chosen school.

"Look at this one," Lilly called out several minutes later.

"Look at what?" Miley asked, having no clue what Lilly had been doing. Wandering over to look at the screen, she saw the website the other girl was on. "Man, when you get an idea in your head, you go for it," she teased.

"Hush, you," Lilly told her. "This one seems fairly decent for not a lot of money. It's two bedrooms so we could have a separate study space and it's only about a mile from campus." She knew they didn't really need to worry about sticking to any sort of price range, but she didn't think they needed to go overboard either.

The apartment they chose needed to suit their needs and not much else. It wasn't someplace they'd be staying permanently, so there really wasn't a reason to get more than they needed. Between classes and Miley's obligations as Hannah, they likely wouldn't be home much.

"That could work. I need someplace to keep some Hannah stuff though too. Probably not all of it, but enough to get by when I need it," Miley pointed out.

"That's true, I'll keep looking," Lilly said, while Miley went back to cooking the pancakes.

"I found another one that might work," Lilly told her a little while later, once they were both seated together with plates in front of them. "This one has three bedrooms, but two of the rooms have walk in closets. We could use the one for Hannah and Lola stuff, and the extra as an office of sorts."

"Sounds good to me," Miley agreed. "We would probably have to put a lock on the one room, just to ensure no one wandered in there if we have people over."

"Agreed."

After finished their breakfast, they called the landlord and made an appointment to see the apartment they were looking at. They really hoped it would be as good as it appeared on paper, so to speak. Appointment set, they headed to the bank to first take care of their other little chore for the day.

With her own account closed, Lilly took the receipt from the banker on the new balance of their now joint account. She knew Miley had money, and she had a general idea of how much, but actually seeing it there in black and white was a startling reality.

Watching Lilly's face as she looked down at the paper in her hands, Miley knew exactly where her head was. Taking the paper from between Lilly's hands, she shoved it down into the bottom of her purse. "It doesn't matter," she whispered to her.

Lilly nodded her head, knowing Miley was right. She wouldn't care if they didn't have two times between them so long as they were together. And she knew Miley felt the same way. What they had together was more precious than any monetary value. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too," Miley smiled. "Now let's go see what could become our home for the next four years." And that's exactly what they did.


	12. Part 12: Splendid Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I've never had a beta for this story and I suck at catching my own. I can catch other people's just fine, go figure. **

**Part 12- Splendid Surprise**

Tapper her pen on the desk, Lilly tried to contain the anticipation she was feeling waiting for school to be over. She was beginning to understand why Miley hated the times they were separated during classes. The more time they spent together, and the more they made love, the deeper the connection between them grew.

Lying in Miley's arms every night was a feeling she didn't think she'd ever get used to. In those moments she felt loved and cherished. She had complete trust that Miley would protect her, and that she would do the same for her lover. She couldn't imagine sharing herself like that with anyone else. Of giving her heart and her vulnerability to anyone but Miley.

There was a time she had thought she was in love with Oliver. She knew now that what she felt for him wasn't even close to what she felt for Miley. Oliver had been convenient and easy. They'd been lucky so far, but not everyone was going to be accepting of her relationship with Miley. At the end of the day though it didn't matter because she would know she was truly loved.

Although Miley was starting to relax a little bit, Lilly knew she still worried that one day this would all end. She wished there was a way to prove to her fiancé that she was in this with her whole heart. As corny as it sounded, she knew that Miley was her soul mate. She had been from the first day they met, they were just too young to understand it at the time.

The bell finally rang, pulling her from her thoughts. Gathering her stuff quickly, she shoved it all in her backpack before racing out the door. In her haste to see her lover, she almost ran right into the other girl, only stopping just short of Miley, trying to catch her balance.

"Where you going in such a hurry, speedy?" Miley asked teasingly.

Not bothering to answer, she put a hand on the back of Miley's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She didn't care that they were in a crowded hallway, or that dozens of students were watching. She just had to have some connection to Miley.

"Well that was unexpected, but very, very welcome," Miley smiled when they finally pulled apart.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just really missed you."

Grinning widely, Miley pulled the shorter girl in a tight embrace. "You never have to apologize for that. In fact you're more than welcome to kiss me like that any time you want," she told her. "I missed you too," she whispered seductively in Lilly's ear.

"Don't try to start something you don't have time to finish," Lilly warned.

"I do have time…"

"No you don't," the blonde interrupted quickly. "You have that meeting at the label," she reminded her. They would barely have time to make it home and for Miley to get all Hannah'd up before she would have to leave again.

"Oh, that's right," Miley remembered, suddenly bummed. Holding Lilly's hand, she led them towards their car. "You sure you don't want to come with me?" It wasn't unusual for Lilly to attend Hannah meetings, but had opted to skip the one scheduled for today.

Beside, a plan was formulating in her head. "No, I'm good. But you'll text me as soon as it's over," Lilly commanded more than asked.

"Of course," Miley responded, placing a light kiss on Lilly's lips before they both climbed into the car.

Going through a mental checklist, Lilly wanted to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. She was grateful for two things that would help make tonight special. One that Robbie Ray would be heading out of town for a couple days after their meeting at the label. And two, they two Stewarts were gone long enough that Lilly was able to run into town and pick up a few things without Miley being any the wiser.

The other girl was constantly showing Lilly with attention. Taking her out on dates and just doing little odd things for her. It was time for Lilly to really step and do something for Miley.

Her phone beeped, signally she had a text from Miley. "_Leaving now, I can't wait to see you_," it read. "_I'll be waiting_," she texted back quickly. It was time to make the final preparations for their evening.

Pulling into the driveway, Miley headed straight for their bedroom, pulling her wig off as she did so. It was only after she'd discarded all her Hannah stuff in the closet and wandered back out that she noticed Lilly was nowhere in sight.

Wandering into the main house, she was surprised to find the kitchen and living room with no sign of her fiancé either. She knew she had to be around here somewhere. Otherwise she would have sent Miley a message if she was leaving.

Climbing the stairs, she heard soft music playing somewhere in the house. Following the sound, she entered the bathroom the two girls shared. The room was dark with the exception of flickers from about a dozen candles placed around the room. Lilly sat next to the tub in a black silk robe Miley had never seen before.

Without a word, Lilly moved in front of Miley, she tugged on the other girl's tank top, throwing it to the side. The brunette was no longer wearing a bra, and the sight of her firm breasts made Lilly's mouth water, but there would be time for that later. Pushing Miley's pajama bottoms and panties down her hips, she helped the other girl step out of them, before leading her to the tub.

Miley climbed in and sat back, closing her eyes. She didn't know what Lilly was up to, but she was going to enjoy every moment of it. When Lilly didn't join her after a few minutes, however, she cracked an eye open to find the other girl sitting next to her head. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Nope, I already showered, this is about you," Lilly said softly. Pouring water over Miley's head, Lilly was careful not to get water in her eyes. Once it was sufficiently wet, Lilly squirted some shampoo into her hands, lathering it seductively through the dark locks. Repeating the process again with the conditioner.

Miley was already beyond around while Lilly attended to her hair, but when the other girl began washing her body, she was on the verge of losing it. Every move Lilly made was sensual and arousing. Her body was on fire. Before she could do anything about it, though, Lilly moved away from the tub.

"There's a surprise for you on the counter, meet me in the bedroom," was all she said before she left the room.

Miley was tempted to jump out of the tub and chase Lilly, not caring she was naked and wet, but was to curious about the box she'd only just noticed when Lilly pointed it out. Pulling the plug, she climbed out, wrapping a towel around her body, she moved to the box, lifting the lid. Inside she found a silver silk robe similar to Lilly's and underneath it was a white silk night gown.

Drying herself off quickly and blow drying her hair a little so it wasn't extremely wet, she slipped the night gown over her body, not surprised when it fit perfectly. If anyone knew her body better than she did, it was Lilly. The robe came next, tying it lightly around her body.

Entering their bedroom for the second time that night, she felt herself drool at the sight before her. The lights were dimmed low and Lilly was laying on what had become their bed. The robe was pulled open so that Miley could see a hint of the red gown underneath it.

Sitting up on her knees, Lilly let the rob slip off her body, leaving her there in the nightie that didn't leave much to the imagination. Miley couldn't help the possessive growl that came out of her mouth as she claimed Lilly's lips with her own.

As their kiss deepened, Lilly shed Miley of her robe and began tugging on the night gown. They both pulled back from the kiss long enough to shed themselves of the rest of their clothes. Taking control, Lilly pushed Miley onto her back, climbing on top of her. When the other girl tried to flip them, Lilly smirked. "Nope, all about you. Remember?"

Kissing her way down Miley's body, she spent several minutes paying special attention to the girl's glorious boobs, before working her way down further. A tongue entered Miley's belly bottom at the same moment fingers began lightly teasing her clit. Kisses made their way down her body once more. She was already about to come when she felt that same remarkable tongue enter her. Her hips jutted off the bed, seeking more contact. "So good, baby," she panted, trying to hold back as long as she could, loving the feeling Lilly was giving her.

"Almost there," she told her. Two fingers entered her as a mouth closed over her clit. It only took one small suckle before Miley was coming harder than she ever came before.

Slowly opening her eyes, she found Lilly smirking down on her. "Finally decided to rejoin me, hey?" she teased. "You passed out," Lilly informed her when Miley gave her a confused look.

Leaning up so she could give Lilly a loving kiss, "I'm not surprised. That was incredible."

"Mhmm. So how'd your meeting go?"

"You just gave me the most amazing orgasm I've ever had and then ask how my meeting went?" Miley asked incredulously.

"I want to know," Lilly shrugged.

"You don't want me to return the favor?"

"Not at the moment. We have all weekend anyway," Lilly pointed out.

"True," Miley agreed. She wanted to make Lilly feel as good as she just felt, but there was time for that. Besides maybe a little relaxing would be good for now. "It went fine. We were discussing the possibility of Hannah coming out and what could happen."

Lilly stared at Miley wide-eyed. "Really? I've been thinking about that too, but wasn't sure how to bring it up." When Miley was silent, she figured that meant she wanted her to continue. "You know I'd never try to force you to do anything, especially something that might hurt your career." Miley nodded her head that she knew that already. "However, I think once we're married it'll be really hard for Lola to not touch Hannah. It's already hard enough now."

"I know it is, which is why I decided it was time to come clean."

"But what if it hurts Hannah?"

"That's the great thing about having a secret identity," Miley smiled. "If it came to the worst, well I could just wait it out for a year or two and then came back as a new artist, myself. I mean we really only created Hannah so that I could have a normal childhood, and I did that."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Of course. So long as I had you to come home to, that's all that matters. Even if I never sing again," Miley told her truthfully.

"But you love singing and performing. It's a part of who you are."

"I love you more," Miley said, placing a kiss on her lips. "The rest of it doesn't matter. So next week Hannah will do some interviews and announce how she's in love with her best friend, Lola. Who I hope will be right there beside her."

"Of course she will. You don't even have to ask," Lilly told her as if it was obvious. Miley was right. Together they could get through anything.


	13. Part 13: Interview

**Part 13- Interview**

Watching her lover pace back and forth across the dressing room, Miley stopped Lilly in her tracks and pulled her into her arms. "Are you sure you're okay to do this?" she asked quietly. "It's more than fine if you're not," she whispered soothingly, placing a kiss in the other girl's hair.

"No, it's fine. I mean this isn't exactly a new experience for me," Lilly told her, trying to convince herself.

"Being backstage at one of my concerts or even at an interview is not the same as being on talk show," Miley pointed out. "I'm more than happy to go out there alone," she assured her nervous fiancé.

Wrapping her arms tightly around the taller girl, Lilly let out a deep sigh. "No you're doing this for us. The least I could do was be there to support you." Squeezing tighter, she took all she could from the embrace, needing that strength for what lied ahead.

A knock at the door startled them both. "Five minutes, Miss Montana," a voice called through the wood.

"Almost time," the pop star smiled. Running her hands along Lola's pink wig, she made sure it was perfect, while Lilly did the same for Hannah's wig. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sharing one last kiss, the two headed out the door and along the hallway they had been shown earlier. They had arrived at The Ellen DeGeneres Show over an hour ago, and been given a tour of the studio so that they would know where to wait when the time came. They both found it fitting that such an announcement would be happening on this show in particular.

Standing just beyond the stage, they turned their eyes to the monitor, waiting for their cue to walk out. The audience laughed as Ellen told some joke, before settling back down. "You all know my first guest today. She continues to sell out tickets to every concert, and manages to keep herself on the top ten list with each new single. Her newest release just hit the number one spot once again. Please welcome for the first time Miss Hannah Montana and her good friend Lola."

As the crowd began cheering, Best of Both Worlds began playing throughout the studio, signaling for them to walk on the stage. Hannah easily danced her way out, playing it up for the audience, while Lola took it more slowly behind her. When they finally made it over to the red couch, Ellen gave Hannah a hug first and then Lola, motioning for them both to take a seat.

"It's good to have you here," Ellen tells them both. "We've met at a few events, but this is the first time you've been on my show," she directs towards Hannah."

"Yes it is," Hannah agrees. "I'm glad to be here though. Especially with Lola here beside me," she says, lightly patting her friend on the leg.

Ellen watches the action and sees Hannah unconsciously leans closer to the other girl as she talks. "You two seem pretty close. I mean Lola here has been spotted backstage at your concerts many times and beside you at other events."

"We are really close. Lola was the first friend I made when I moved to California. She's supported me through my career, offered advice when I needed it. She's been a shoulder to cry on when I was upset, and made me laugh when I was done. She's the best friend a person could ever ask for," Hannah said honestly, looking deeply into the blue eyes she loved so much. Tearing herself a way to look back and Ellen and then the audience, "But that's not why she's here with me today."

"Oh?" Ellen asks curiously, having a feeling she knows what's coming.

Hannah looks to Lola, getting a nod of encouragement. "As I said, we've always been really close, since the day we met, but at the time we were too young to really understand what it meant. The connection between us could always be explained as a really great friendship."

"Then we started dating," Lola continued, speaking for the first time. "Our relationship with each other seemed to change with each new boyfriend either of us had."

"How is that?" Ellen asked, encouraging them to continue.

"Major jealousy for one, especially from this one here," Hannah stated with a hint of amusement, pointing at Lola, making the audience chuckle with her.

"That is so not true," Lola argued.

"Jake," Hannah said.

Thinking about it for a minute, Lola had to admit that Hannah was right. "Alright there was jealousy, on BOTH ends," she added.

"And then when one of us got dumped, the other was right there to pick up the pieces," Hannah continued with their story. "No matter how many guys I dated, I could never seem to find anything close to that connection, that love that my dad still talks about that he had with my mom." Hannah paused, gathering her thoughts.

"One day I was sitting in my room, mindlessly playing on my guitar when I realized I had, had that connection all along. I was just looking in all the wrong places. Even then it took me more than a year to finally voice my feelings." The audience seemed to practically be sitting at the edge of their seats. "And now we're engaged," Hannah finally announced happily, entwining her fingers with Lola's and holding up their hands in a show of connection, placing a quick kiss on her partners lips.

After the audience's shock wears off, Ellen announces the need for them to take a quick commercial break.

"Oh wow, congratulations you two," Ellen tells them both, once the camera's stop filming.

"Thank you," Lola says, taking a deep breath, glad to have the cameras off them for a minute. She knew it was going to get a little crazier when they come back from break, however. The three of them chat for a minute more before they call for the camera's to start rolling again.

"We're back with Hannah Montana who just announced her engagement to her best friend Lola," she begins. Turning back to the girls, "I know this is something you must have been worried about. It takes a lot of guts when you're in the public eye to make such announcements. I know from experience."

Hannah looked at the audience before looking back to Ellen. "It is a scary thing, not knowing how people will react. I'm hoping that people will see that I'm still the same Hannah that I've always been. I know I will likely lose fans because of this, but I'm willing to take that risk."

"I know that most of my fans are children, and I've always tried to be the example for them, to be a role model. I don't party a lot, I don't drink or smoke," she continues. "Part of the reason I wanted to come out on your show was so that the parents who watch can sit their children down and talk with them about it. I wanted to give the parents of my fans the information so they could decide what they wanted to do with it."

"I think I get what you're saying," Ellen tells Hannah. "Instead of announcing it to the fans themselves, who then some of their parents might accuse you of pushing you beliefs on their children, you're leaving the decision in their hands."

"Exactly. I mean I know in today's world information gets spread like wildfire through social media, so I can't expect it to work out like that in every situation. I'm just hoping that this opens a line of trust and understanding between my fans, their parents, and me."

"Well I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Hannah smiles. "If the worst comes, well so long as I have Lola, I don't care if I never sing again. She's the most important thing in the world to me, and I won't give her up for anything."

Ellen smiles, seeing the obvious love between the two girls. "Well that won't be happening quite yet. Hannah will be singing her newest single for us when we come back." The cameras stopped filming once again and the two girls quickly make their way off stage to get Hannah ready for her performance.

"I think that went well," Hannah said as she quickly changed her outfit in a move perfected over years of performing.

"I think it did too," Lola agreed.

"Kiss for luck?" Hannah asked, just before she had to take her place for the performance.

"You never need to ask. And you don't need the luck," Lola teased but kissed her lover deeply before stepping to the sidelines. She'd never get used to watching Hannah work the crowd. She really hoped she didn't have too.

Later that night, they climbed into bed together, the day to exhausting to do anything more than cuddle. After they had left the studio, they had visited the apartment they would call home once they started college to begin to decide how to decorate their first home together. Miley had put down extra money down to hold it for them so that it would be there whenever they decided to move.

"I think I changed my mind," Lilly said quietly as they lay there in the dark.

"About what?" Miley asked sleepily.

"About getting married next year."

The statement snapped Miley's eyes open in fear. "What… what do you mean?"

Lilly smiled, running her hands down Miley's face soothingly. She could hear the fear in Miley's voice and knew exactly what the other girl was thinking. "I was thinking around Christmas instead. Our families will all be here anyway. It's perfect."

"Really?" Miley asked hopefully. She understood Lilly's desire to wait better now, but a part of her wanted them to get married as soon as possible. The desire to call Lilly her wife was so strong.

"Really."

"What made you change your mind?"

"There's no real reason. I was just watching you sing on that stage today and the idea popped into my head. It felt so right. I can't explain it," Lilly told her. She watched Miley dance around that stage, looking so amazingly gorgeous and it just hit her all the sudden that Miley was hers. That she got to claim the other girl for the rest of their lives and she wanted to make it official as soon as possible. "December 28th. Gives us a day or two to recover from Christmas. It's perfect."

"December 28th it is then. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Haha change of plans! LOL Lilly is starting to feel the urgency that Miley is.**

**Yeah I know using the Ellen show is kind of cliché but one- I LOVE her show and two- it's the only talk show I watch so it seemed fitting.**


	14. Part 14: Moving On

**Part 14- Moving On**

The final few months of senior year flew by for Lilly and Miley in a flurry of activity. No longer worry about who knew about them and who didn't, they attended prom together. It had been a night that was even better than they imagined. Of course spending it with the person who you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with helped make it a special occasion.

They of course also made the most of their prom night.

Shortly after that they were donning their caps and gowns and walking across the stage to receive their diplomas. Lilly parents had both come down for the occasion and put on happy smiles for their daughter. Neither one of them really shared the relationship they'd had with her before they moved away, leaving her to live with Stewarts. They both showed mild enthusiasm over the announcement of her engaged and promised to be there for the wedding.

Now several weeks later had Lilly lying up on her elbow, head cradle in her hand while she watched Miley sleep. It had become a favorite hobby of hers lately. One that seemed to annoy the brunette, but didn't stop her fiancé from doing it.

Placing a kiss on the sleeping girl's lips. "Wakey, wakey, Miley. We have a big day today," she prodded.

"Five more minutes," Miley mumbled, rolling over to face away from Lilly.

"Don't make me get the bucket of ice water, bud," Lilly said in her best imitation of Robbie Ray. She didn't think she'd pulled it off, but smiled when it seemed to do the trick anyway and Miley flew out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," Miley announced, looking around to make sure there was no bucket of water. "That was mean," she pouted at the grin on Lilly's face.

Lilly stood up and walked over to Miley, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Sorry, I'm just so excited about today."

Once Miley had a moment to wake up and remember what so special about that day, a grin matching Lilly's stole over her face. "Me too. And I'm not mad at you, just for the record." Taking the smaller girl's hand, "Come on, let's get some breakfast first. It's going to be a long day."

"Morning girls," Robbie Ray greeted when they entered the main house. "You girls wanting some breakfast?" he asked as he flipped over the pancakes currently on the stove.

"Definitely," Lilly said eagerly, her stomach already craving the delicious pancakes.

"Big day today. You sure you girls are ready?" Robbie Ray asked as he joined them at the table several minutes later.

"We're more than ready," Miley quickly assured.

"You sure you don't want to stay here?" he tried again, already having asked them several times.

"It's more than an hour's drive away," Miley groaned again. "It would be stupid to spend that much time driving to and from each day." She knew her father was having a hard time with the idea of letting her go, but it wasn't going to stop her from leaving.

"I guess," her father conceded. "But school doesn't start for another month."

"We want to get settled in, and get used to living together, just the two us," Miley told him. She wasn't about to mention to her father that she also couldn't wait to have Lilly all to herself. Of finally being able to enjoy being a couple without having to worry about someone walking in on them.

"Alright. It's not going to be the same around here without the two of you," he admitted. His girls were growing up, he had to let them go. He knew it, but he didn't like it. "Jackson said he'd help ya move too."

"Jackson is going to help?" Lilly said in disbelief. "Feels like we haven't seen him in…"

"Months," Miley finished for her.

"He's really taking his studies seriously," Robbie Ray informed them. "He's finally knuckled down and decided to grow up." He was proud of his boy for reenrolling in college, even if it was a junior college and trying to better himself.

"Good for him," Miley said proudly.

The rest of their breakfast was mostly finished in silence. Jackson did show up just as they were clearing off the table. He inhaled several cold pancakes, drinking some syrup to follow it down. Apparently he hadn't changed entirely.

Robbie Ray had rented a U-Haul truck for them to move the major furniture so they started there first. They were taking Miley's bed, which they slept on most often, but leaving Lilly's behind so that it would be here if they ever wanted to spend a weekend at home. The other major furniture followed the bed into truck before they started loading boxes in every available space.

They stopped for lunch on the drive up to their apartment, enjoying one of the last meals they'd have as a family for awhile, before finishing their journey.

They apartment they would be renting was on the fourth floor and of course the bed wouldn't fit in the elevator, leaving the four of them to try and carry it up the stairs. A couple of young guys, who introduced themselves as Derek and Jacob Richards, noticed them struggling to get the box spring mattress up and offered to help. Having extra hands seem to help and they made it up the stairs, plopping the mattress down on the frame that was already in place. The four men then went to work on the mattress, leaving Miley and Lilly to carry up some boxes, no longer feeling needed.

Thankfully the rest of their furniture fit nicely into the elevator, making the rest of the move go by much faster, especially since their new neighbors decided to stick around and help. Jacob seemed to take a liking to Lilly, that didn't go unnoticed by Miley, but she trusted Lilly so didn't bother to interfere.

Once all the boxes were in their appropriate rooms, they decided to call it good. It would be up to Miley and Lilly to unpack and decide where everything went anyway. To thank their new friends for the help they invited them to out to dinner.

Conversation flowed easily between the six of them as they sat around the table at a local Italian restaurant that the brothers had recommended.

Scrapping every last bit of food off her plate, Lilly moaned at the taste. This place was definitely one she'd have to return to, often. "That was so good. We have to come back again," she announced, knowing the Stewarts would easily pick up that she was talking to Miley. She however forgot the Richards brothers were with them.

"Maybe you'll ah… let me bring you here sometime?" Jacob asked hesitantly, making all eyes turn to him, and then over to Lilly for her response.

Lilly almost dropped her fork at the obvious offer of a date. Now she was seeing Jacob's interest in her in a whole new light. Earlier she had just passed off his constant flow of conversation with her as common interests, since they both loved to surf and skateboard.

Plus she would have thought it was obvious her and Miley were together. Not that they had been overly affectionate that afternoon, to busy with the task at hand. But the boys had helped them move into a three bedroom apartment and only carried in one bed. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to say no to that one," she said gently.

"How come? I mean I thought we were hitting it off."

Lilly turned to smile at Miley before turning back to Jacob. "Because I'm very much in love with that girl over there," she told him, pointing at Miley. "We're actually engaged," she said holding her hand up to point at the ring that never left her finger. "Getting married in December in fact." This earned a curious look from both Robbie Ray and Jackson who hadn't heard the news, but neither commented.

"Oh, that's cool then," he said disappointed, but didn't seem too sad about it. "My brother over there is gay too," he announced a little loudly, pointing at Derek.

"Jacob!" Derek shouted.

"What? It's not like they are going to care, obviously."

"You freaking don't have to tell the world though," Derek argued back.

"Whatever," Jacob shrugged. Turning back to the girls, "Anybody gives you girls problems, you come to me, I'll take care of them," he told them, easing Robbie Ray's mind a little that there'd by someone close by to watch out for his girls.

"Now about this December thing?" Robbie Ray opened up.

"You girls sure you're going to be okay?" Robbie Ray asked one final time. They had just arrived back at the apartment from the restaurant and said goodnight to the Richards brothers. Now it was getting late and Robbie Ray and Jackson needed to get moving.

"We'll be fine, Dad," Miley assured him, giving him a tight hug.

"No worries, Dad," Lilly agreed, joining in the hug. "Thanks for all your help today though."

"Nothing to thank me for. It's my fatherly duty," he told them both, holding them close. He knew this wasn't goodbye, but it was still hard to leave them. "I love you girls."

"We love you, too," Miley said for both of them, slowly trying to push him out the door. "Now get out of here."

"I'm going, I'm going," he smiled. "Don't forget, at least one weekend a month. I mean it."

"We promise," Lilly promised again. Earlier he'd made them promise to come home for at least one weekend every month to see him. Not like they wouldn't see him for Hannah stuff as well, but he said he needed Father/Daughters time too. "Now shoo," she said with a smile so he'd know she was teasing.

Once the door was finally closed behind him, Miley turned a mischievous smile towards Lilly as she flipped the lock. "Now which room should we christen first?"

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Lilly said with mock surprise. "You are a dirty teenage boy."

"Don't act so surprised," Miley fired right back. Pulling Lilly into her, she kissed her hard. "There's a reason I wanted to move so early. I got plans for you that involve every inch of this apartment," she whispered seductively. "It may just take awhile, but I'm up to the challenge. Are you?"

"Definitely," Lilly moaned back, images flashing through her mind of all the possibilities.

Several hours later they finally lay satisfied in their bed. Turning to Miley, Lilly looked deeply into her eyes. "Are we gay?"

"What?" Miley asked, not sure what Lilly was asking.

"It's just what Jacob said earlier. How Derek was gay too, like in addition to us. I guess I never really thought about it," she said honestly.

"I dunno, I guess we are. I love you, that's really all I know. I don't care about the labels."

"That makes sense," Lilly admitted. "I know I love you too. So I guess if that makes me gay, well I'm more than happy to have that label."

"Your such a dork," Miley smiled. "But you're my dork."

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Too much going on and honestly I just don't have the passion for this story which is causing major writers block. I don't want to leave this story without an ending however so there will be at least one more chapter to close it up. **

**And yes Lilly and Miley made the joke about not seeing Jackson on purpose because I don't think he's even been in this story. Not because I was ignoring him, I just didn't have a need for him. But I figured he needed an appearance at least.**


	15. Part 15: Happily Ever After

**A/N: This one has a slightly different format, but I wanted to give you pieces of their lives. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Part 15: Happily Ever After**

_**December 2011**_

Snuggled together, Lilly and Miley woke up to the alarm with a smile on their faces. Today was the day, they day they were finally getting married. Against the insistence of several family members, the two girls objected to the idea of spending the night apart. Nothing about their relationship had happened in the most traditional sense so why start now?

They had however chosen their dresses in secret from one another, so after a few soft kisses, they went their separate ways to get ready for the day. They had decided to have a small ceremony on the ranch so Lilly stayed in their bedroom while Miley headed inside the main house to have her two grandmothers' help her.

Pictures were constantly snapped as the two got dressed so that they would have a record of the day.

There was a slight chill in the air, it being December after all, but that wasn't going to stop either girl from having the outdoor wedding they both wanted. Their dresses each came with matching jackets that didn't detract from beauty of them. The wedding party was also similarly dressed as well as the guests.

With determination in her eyes, Lilly walked down the aisle first, sharing a smile with her best man. Oliver was still adjusting to the situation, but he vowed to be there for the two girls he loved so much. He could see the love between them in the simplest of touches. Something he'd never shared with Lilly. He was starting to realize they were never meant to be.

When Lilly turned to see her love walking towards her, she had to hold in the gasp at how beautiful, Miley was. The other girl had to do the same, smiling as she studied the long blonde curls flowing down Lilly's back.

Tears were shed by all that was present as the two girls shared their vows. While each knew of the big step they were taking today, it wasn't scary. They knew this was the direction their lives were meant to take. They'd loved each other for so long.

"I love you, so much," Miley whispered just before kissing her new wife for the first time as a married couple.

"I love you, too," Lilly smiled once they pulled apart.

"Let's get the reception over so I can have you all to myself," Miley smirked, dragging Lilly towards the tent that had been set up a few yards away. Inside several small heaters allowed their guests to warm up and enjoy the rest of the night dancing and eating.

"I love you, Lilly Truscott, my wife," Miley whispered in her wife's ear as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

"Lilly Stewart," Lilly corrected, forcing Miley to look at her in confusion. "I'm changing my name."

"You don't have to do that," Miley argued, but secretly she was pleased.

"Yes I do. Someday we'll have kids and I want us to all have the same last name." She'd given it a lot of thought and finally decided she'd already been living as a Stewart for a long time, it was only right to make it official.

"Lilly and Miley Stewart," Miley agreed, excited to start the next chapter of their lives.

_**January 2014**_

"Welcome back, Hannah. You too Lola," Ellen greeted as the two women walked into the studio.

"It's good to be back," Hannah told the older woman, giving her a quick hug, allowing her wife to do the same. Sitting down on the red couch, she pulled Lola's hand into her lap, entwining their fingers.

"The last time you were here was to announce you engagement," Ellen says, remembering back to that day. "Seems like its still going well," she gestures to their hands.

"It's going really well. We just celebrated our two year anniversary and have just really enjoyed being married in general. Everyday feels like a new adventure," Hannah gushes.

"I know what you mean," Ellen smiles.

The two young women share a few stories of things they'd been up to in the last couple years, before getting back to reason they'd scheduled this interview.

"You said you had news you wanted to share," Ellen prompts, getting the conversation started.

Hannah squeezes Lola's hand, feeling the support of her wife. "Yes I did. I'm happy and sad to announce that as of February 1st I will be retiring from recording." Gasp go throughout the audience as everyone studies the person next to them, silently asking if the other person had any idea about that.

"You're still so young. Why have you decided to retire now?" Ellen asks.

"It wasn't an easy decision let me tell you, but I feel like it's the best one to make for myself and my family," Hannah begins. "Later this year I'll be starting my last year of college and it's been so hard to keep up as it is with all the traveling I've been doing. And missing Lola when I'm gone. We've been talking about starting a family too once we graduate, so I would want to be home more if that happens. I'll probably never leave music entirely, it's my passion, but I'm ready to step behind the scenes and help other artists get their time."

"You think you'll start your own label?"

"I could see myself doing that someday down the road," Hannah admitted.

"Well we'll all be excited to see what you do next. I wish you the best of luck," Ellen tells them, closing the interview.

No one knew that the next time they'd be seeing her, it wouldn't be as Hannah Montana, but as Miley Stewart.

_**June 2016**_

Miley paced back and forth across her Malibu home, waiting impatiently for Lilly to get home. It was the same house Miley and her family had moved into when they arrived in California. Miley had bought it from her father shortly after they graduated college, wanting a place of their own. She was grateful her father never got around to selling it.

As cliché as it sounded, she got to have the best of both worlds. Live in the home she'd first fell in love with her wife, and still spend time out in the open on her father's ranch. It was the dream she'd always wished for.

Hearing the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway, Miley moved to the door to open it for the other woman. "It's about time," Miley muttered. She quickly tried to shed her irritation, knowing Lilly had no idea she was so impatient for her to get home.

As soon as Lilly was in the door, she grabbed her hand pulling her up the stairs. "Slow down, Miles. Where's the fire?" Lilly joked, not knowing what was going on with her wife.

Lilly became even more confused when Miley pulled her into the bathroom and not the bedroom like she'd previously believed. Usually Miley only drug her upstairs like this when she was extremely horny.

When Lilly saw the pregnancy test sitting on the counter, she turned to Miley with wide eyes. "Are you?" she silently whispered.

"I don't know. I was too nervous to take it. Plus I wanted you to be here when I did, but I think so," Miley admitted. She was late and her mood swings had been all over the place lately. They had been trying for so long, it didn't seem possible it was finally happening.

"Well take it," Lilly encouraged, pushing Miley towards the test. Miley had taken so many of these tests in the past she didn't need to read the instructions, instead getting right into, knowing Lilly was there with her.

This was going to be the last time they tried to get pregnant. If it didn't happen, they were going to take a break for a couple months and then let Lilly try. Miley was really hoping it worked this time, she really wanted to be the one to carry their first child.

Several agonizing minutes later, the two women stared down in wonder at the test in Miley's hand. "I don't believe it," the brunette exclaimed. "We finally did it."

Lilly pulled Miley to her placing a kiss on her lips. "Yes we did." They knew they needed a doctor to confirm it, but for the first time the home test wasn't negative and for that they were excited.

_**February 2017**_

"This was not how I pictured spending Valentine's Day," Miley groaned as another contraction hit her full force. They were supposed to be at home, having a picnic on the living room floor like they'd planned. But no, their little monster decided today was the day he or she wanted to be born. They'd jokingly taken to calling the baby monster when it was clear their child didn't want to let Miley get any sleep at night.

Lilly wiped Miley's forehead with a cool washcloth trying to soothe her. "Just a little bit longer and Monster will be here," Lilly told her softly. "You can do it," she whispered.

"It hurts though," Miley whined.

"I know it does. But it's almost over with," Lilly promised. "Then our baby will be here and you'll forget all about it."

"I highly doubt that," Miley tried to joke around the pain.

"Alright, push," their doctor encouraged.

Minutes later they both heard the sound they had been waiting for, for so long as their baby let out a wail. "It's a boy," the doctor announced, holding him up for both his mother's to see.

"We have a boy," Lilly said in awe.

After cleaning him up, a nurse brought him back over, laying him in Miley's arms. "He's gorgeous," Miley exclaimed. "He looks just like you," she told her wife, running her hands through the wisps of blonde hair.

They didn't think it would ever be possible, but technology had finally advance enough that their little boy was just that, theirs. Miley was never so grateful to have the money she had so that she didn't even have to blink an eye when she wrote the check for the expensive procedure. Not when she could look at her little boy and see Lilly's features mixed with her own.

"Hunter Montana Stewart," Lilly said the name she'd been thinking of for awhile out loud.

"Montana?" Miley asked, curious about the middle name. She liked the name Hunter though so she didn't even bother to disagree with that one.

"Well if it wasn't for Hannah Montana, who knows where we'd be," Lilly told her logically. "I think in a weird way, it fits."

"Hunter Montana it is then," Miley agreed.

Later they'd add several more kids to their little family, each one bringing more adventures and more love, but right there in that hospital room, Miley and Lilly both had everything they'd ever wanted.

**The End**

**Thanks for all those that have stuck with me through the years of writing this story. **


End file.
